The Kyuubi Strain
by Hachi-miitsu
Summary: "You want to know how to make a monster? I'll tell you boy", Namikaze leaned back and chewed his cigarette. "Take all the things you don't like about yourself-weaknesses, vanities, hungers-and pretend they're across the room. It's too ugly to be human, too ugly to be YOU. Children are afraid of the dark because they have nothing to work with...adults are afraid of themselves."
1. Chapter 1

_**Mew~ You can haz Naru-prawnz? Check out what happens when you give me a plot bunny and lock me in the garage!**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was amazing, given everything Naruto went through, that he could still walk these halls like it was nothing. Always, always alone. Always dogged by whispers and stares that drilled holes in his body and heart. Good. Let him squirm.

He was a fool...an absolute fool. Twin pools of black followed his every move while Naruto skirted the empty halls to try and get to his locker like he was in the thick of some covert mission. Sasuke's smirk sharpened. Be damned if his father was aiming for Prime Minister _again_ this year. Be damned if the Uchiha clan was blessed with the birthright of getting anything they wanted because of reputation alone. When people crawled for Sasuke, they did it because of _his_ sway, not his family. And right now, he wanted Naruto to burn. Naruto, the cut on the roof of his mouth that had been there for eighteen years, that could heal if only he'd stop tonguing it.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o _

Shit. Shit. Shit!

He'd awoken too late, there was no one around. He glanced over his shoulder, cursing the way his body was fine-tuned to every echo in the hall. The scrape of a footstep, the hiss of an abandoned flyer fluttering away. Sasuke was getting more vicious. Sometimes Naruto really believed the pompous brat really wanted him dead. He was tired. They were both tired, but some wounds ran too deep to ever heal right.

How long could they keep clashing, how long until Naruto crumbled for good?

The blond shook his head and set his jaw. Not for a good long while.

But even as he assured himself, he remembered their last encounter and how he'd vomited blood for weeks after. The bruises were just now fading. His stomach throbbed with particular intent and he wrapped an arm around himself, knowing Sasuke wasn't around to kick him again yet unable to stop his body from tensing for it. Naruto took a shaky breath, then another, and another until he was gulping for air. Nervous sweat bloomed under his collar, making it chaff. His temples throbbed, the phantoms from his own screams and pleas chasing themselves around inside his head.

He managed to jerk himself out of the mild panic attack and spun the catch on his locker. Naruto's hand shook as he shuffled around inside, cramming loose papers in his bag. Just as he was about to close up, a pale hand whooshed forward, missing his head by a centimeter and slamming the door shut for him. A second hand closed in on his right, pinning the blond's chest to the wall of cold metal. He dropped everything and shrank against it in a feckless attempt to escape the heat pressing in at his back.

"Hey", Sasuke said. "Shouldn't you be getting to class?" His arms stiffened when Naruto tried to brush them away.

"Let me go", Naruto mumbled. "I'm not in the mood."

"Oh _you're_ not in the mood? God forbid", Sasuke snorted. "Well guess what", Sasuke dipped his head to breath into the blond's ear, "I don't give a _fuck _what you want. You're a parasite."

"Shit", Naruto sobbed, the fight sliding right out of him as he sagged back into Sasuke, chest heaving. His entire body began to tremble. He closed his eyes and let more silky, toxic whispers wash over him while he waited for Sasuke's blows to numb the pain that really mattered. Yes, he deserved this.

When Naruto tried to turn again, Sasuke let him. Black eyes sparked as Sasuke's sneer took a wicked turn. That was the expression he craved, the one he wanted to keep on Naruto's face forever; wounded, silent and vulnerable, teetering on the reaches of death.

"I will never forgive you", Sasuke said, his tone startling in it's pleasantry.

Naruto nodded, his color fading. "I know", he whispered.

"You stole from me."

"I know...and I'm sor—gak!"

Sasuke flexed his fingers from where they were balled into a tight fist, buried deep in Naruto's gut. His other hand came around to cup the blond's nape, then gripped harshly to hold him in place as he connected again. "You're not sorry yet but we're getting there."

"Arrogant prick", Naruto snapped back, his fight reignited. He struggled, slamming himself back and shoving at Sasuke's chest. "I was trying to help you!"

Sasuke regarded him like a snake would a mouse. Without warning his arm shot out, gripping Naruto's arm in a harsh vice. They began to walk.

"Woah", Naruto hissed. "Let me go! Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere we can be alone."

Because he was losing control. Today, instead of beating the shit out of him, Sasuke would try something different. He was his father's son after all. And Naruto just would not break, no matter what he did. It was time for another approach.

Naruto clawed at his hand and spat like a wildcat the whole way as Sasuke dragged him down the hall and around the corner into the boys bathroom. He tossed the blond into one of the stalls without preamble and swung the door closed behind them. The three walls extended to the floor so no one would know they were in here, not until he made Naruto beg and scream and cry.

Naruto used the toilet to scramble to his feet, gaze flicking around for an escape. "What the fuck?! Let me out of here! You don't have to bring me here to kick the crap out of me." Cobalt eyes flashed with sudden defiance. "Or are you having performance anxiety?"

Sasuke backhanded him then shoved the blond against the wall, crushed the lean body with his own as he trapped tan wrists above Naruto's head. "What's the matter funny guy? No more clever quips?"

"Get...off!", Naruto gasped.

When Sasuke's hand snuck between them to grip the blond through his pants, they both froze. Sasuke laughed quietly after a moment. "Looks like you're a little ahead of the game."

"Wha...what are you..." Naruto's eyes met his and for the first time in a long time, there wasn't the usual deadness. There wasn't defiance, or anger, or frustration. It was fear, and it tasted saccharine sweet.

"I think you have a pretty good idea of where I want this to go. It's time you paid me back for what you took."

Naruto's lip trembled. "You can't", he whispered. "Sas...please. I didn't mean to hur—"

Sasuke's free hand slithered back up to wrap around his throat until Naruto choked and blinked hard to stave off the black spots crowding the corners of his vision. "Don't you dare", he warned. "Now we're going to do this one way or another. And you'll cooperate because you owe me."

Naruto surged forward with enough strength to force his hand up and pry Sasuke's away. "Get off me!"

Sasuke grunted then slugged Naruto again, harder than ever. The blond sagged into him while he straightened. He propped Naruto against the wall. "Don't...", the blond moaned.

"Let's try this again." Sasuke moved in, towering over his prey, so close he could feel waves of heat radiating from Naruto without touching him. Finally, a reaction he wanted. He took a breath in Naruto's hair, from the slope of his neck between his collar. "I don't know why you're having such a problem with it anyways. It's not like you're a blushing maiden. I know you've sold your ass for less than this. To feel _loved_",Sasuke sneered out the last word like a foul curse.

Naruto jerked like Sasuke had hit him again. He slumped forward where Sasuke directed him, resting his forehead on the crook of Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke released his hands. They sank to Naruto's sides and remained there.

The blond's clothes were sticky with sweat, clinging to his skin, suffocating, yet he couldn't stop shivering. It was too hot in here, he couldn't breathe. Harsh fingers squeezed around his sex, and suddenly his knees gave out. He threw his head back, a guttural sound ripping from his throat. "No...fuck! Don't t-touch me. I'll do anything..."

"I love it when you talk dirty Uzumaki", Sasuke chuckled. He continued his exploration around the damp, hot bulge that pulsed under his palm. He twisted the blond's body around and shoved his hips against the curve of Naruto's ass, clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle the teen's cries while he panted in the blond's ear. "Remember, you brought this on yourself."

This was going too far. He'd only meant to rattle Naruto in the beginning, but it was spiraling out of control. He wanted him. He wanted the one he hated the most. His hips slammed forward of their own accord.

Naruto was the bane of his existence. Naruto was below him. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto...

Only Naruto really knew just how fragile the ice around Sasuke was, how it cracked, how easy it was for him to fall apart. But he didn't care.

He was going to torture Naruto in a new way. He wouldn't allow him to retreat to the numb recesses in his mind anymore, as he'd done lately. He'd keep the blond here, a prisoner under the crushing weight of the world. He wouldn't face it alone anymore. During these moments he would bind them together, make Naruto _feel _the same helpless agony that clawed at Sasuke's insides. And that would make these precious moments worth all the broken secrets in the world.

Naruto's entire body spasmed in a single shudder, tan arms locked to support himself against the stall. He turned his head to the side so he wouldn't have to look at their faint reflections on the polished wall, at Sasuke mouthing his shoulder with such a hungry look. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and slammed their bodies together again, harder. Naruto choked.

The outer doors of the bathroom creaked open and voices flooded inside. Both teens froze. They were in the first stall, closest to the sinks. "Struggle", Sasuke breathed into his ear, "And they'll catch us. I might just let them have a piece of you too." Naruto's eyes snapped open, suddenly electric with terror when Sasuke's hand yanked his shirt up and snuck under the hemline of his boxers. Cold. Sasuke's hand was cold, pale palm pressed flat against his stomach. Naruto swallowed a groan and thrashed weakly in protest.

Sasuke paid him no mind. He resumed the piston of their bodies while the boys on the other side carried on about the upcoming pep rally. The gush of water sounded at the exact moment Naruto whimpered. Sasuke was yanking his belt off, tugging his pants down, intruding with pale fingers and whispered threats...

"Did you guys hear that?"

For a terrible, hushed moment, Naruto thought they'd be discovered as the shuffle of footsteps moved closer to them.

"Hello?" A different voice called.

So close Naruto could see their shadows moving under the door. He smothered a gasp with shaking hands.

"I think it's here, you guys. Hey, is somebody in there? Are you alright?"

Sasuke's tongue curled like a serpent, drawing the lobe of Naruto's ear between his teeth. Someone knocked on the stall door, making the entire thing rattle.

The tardy bell rang.

Naruto's relief was so immediate and intense that his legs almost buckled. Sasuke caught him with a husky, quiet chuckle.

Curses echoed in the room, a single shadow dawdling behind but in the end the boys all herded from the room.

"If you want comfort", Sasuke said once the door had closed, "you should've moaned louder." Jerking his knee up, Sasuke forced it between Naruto's legs.

The blond groaned and bent over, just like he was meant to. He gagged himself with a mouthful of sleeve. Somewhere deep down Naruto knew it would come to this someday. He'd dreaded it, but Sasuke was right. He did owe him a pound of flesh. Let the bastard have his fun, but Naruto wouldn't give him the satisfaction of enjoying it too.

Sasuke laughed, an ugly jarring sound that cut off too quickly while he pushed and squeezed at Naruto's exposed body.

Panting, Naruto mentally scrambled to focus on anything, everything but his thoughts refused to marshal themselves.

"C'mon Uzumaki, I want to hear your voice."

"Stop... this..."

Sasuke turned him around and crowded between his legs. He snatched Naruto's chin, squeezing hard enough to bruise until cobalt met black. "Shut up." Sasuke tilted his head and dragged a thoughtful tongue over his thin lips. "Just suffer quietly." Before Naruto realized what he was doing, Sasuke swept down and sank sharp, perfect teething into his neck.

He screamed and fisted a hand into Sasuke's hair to try and pull him off but got his hands pinned again. Naruto leaned forward to muffle himself against Sasuke's chest. It buzzed his skin in the most pleasant way, he reveled in Naruto's wrists flexing and his body tensing as he tried to escape the pain. He sucked and licked and worked his teeth, feeling moisture pool on his shirt as Naruto sobbed against him quietly.

The thrill of torture pulsed in his veins.

When the mark was big enough he drew back and inspected his work. It was in the perfect spot, half hidden by Naruto's collar and a suggestion clear enough to anyone that Naruto was damned. "I feel better."

"Screw... you ...", Naruto spat through gritted teeth.

Sasuke allowed him to slump all the way down. "Gladly," he muttered.

Naruto rolled his eyes then shut them, as if the sudden movement was causing his neck to hurt. "Shit..." He dabbed at the hickey then glanced at his hand to see if there was blood. "I can't believe you actually bit me."

Sasuke opened the door and cast a contemptuous glare down at Naruto. "Pull yourself together." Naruto blinked, the sudden flood of light from beyond the stall blinding him and shattering the purgatory Sasuke had managed to plunge them both into.

"Just so you know, this isn't over." Sasuke smoothed fingers through his hair and plucked at his collar until it was straight. He appraised himself in the wall length mirror right across from the stall then met Naruto's eyes without turning. "Wait a few minutes before you come to class. I don't want you following me right after."

Just like that Sasuke strode off, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Naruto gulped in air that stung his lungs like broken glass. He followed Sasuke's fluid movements, looking after him bitterly. Sasuke was the epitome of all that Naruto had ever wanted to be. Cool, strong, smart…admired.

_Worshipped. _

No. Naruto didn't want to be fawned over. He just wanted someone to look at him without the sickening hatred he'd been suckled on from birth.

Naruto rose and pulled his pants with him, carefully tucking in his shirt and straightening his tie. After splashing water on his face he shuffled into the hall and gathered his things with a sigh. He sat down with a grunt against his locker. Hugging his knees, Naruto shoved the disgrace and the dirty feeling on his skin into the darkest corner of his mind. He hated Sasuke, sure...but he hated himself more. Maybe it was this he dreaded most of all, when he was left marooned and alone with these moments of intense clarity; about himself, about others, about the world he lived in. Each time they clashed was unrepeatable and singular, and it left him raw, shaking, pathetic.

Would he be able to handle this new Sasuke that demanded more than he could give?

The boundaries of friendship between them blurred from this constant battle of wills, resembling hatred more now than anything because Sasuke wanted to break him and Naruto denied him that pleasure. '_How did we get this way?' _ It hadn't always been like this. Sasuke wasn't mean, once upon a time. Sasuke used to be his first, dearest, and only companion.

"_I'll beat you! Someday I will be the strongest! You just wait."_

"_You have a lot of work to do before you can reach my level, you dope."_

The light laughter and gentle teasing of brighter days tore at Naruto's insides. Eyes haunted, Naruto curled tighter into a ball and waited out the tempest of his shame with gritted teeth.

When he figured it was finally safe, Naruto resigned himself to go to class. He trudged into homeroom, ignoring the tut of disapproval from his professor. Naruto kept his eyes on the floor as he walked down the aisle to his seat, careful to keep out of the students' range.

His skin prickled with cold when he dodged the first few pencils that jabbed out to stab him as he passed. He miscalculated on one though. Gasping, he glanced up and locked eyes with Sasuke, who's face was cloudy with arrogant rage. He was surrounded by his usual pack of squealing cronies, he didn't have a want, a care in the world.

Naruto's wounded hand tightened into a fist. He curled his lip and threw himself into his seat.

"Look at him."

"He's so pathetic."

"Why is that disgusting thing still alive?"

The lazily masked jeers from his peers were hissed in such a way that only he could hear them while the professor resumed his lecture. With the patience of an obelisk, Naruto focused his attention forward. A hand descended lightly on his shoulder. Startled, he whipped around, ready to tell off whoever it was but stopped.

Hinata blushed a deep crimson, her white-violet eyes hastening to focus on the floor. The paper in her hand quivered as Naruto's grip loosened around her wrist. "C-could you l-let me g-go please?" His eyes flicked to the pile of papers tucked into her arm. "S-sorry Naruto. I've got to f-finish."

Naruto cleared his throat, ears burning. He snatched his hand back then scratched his head, looking away. "Sorry", he mumbled.

A soft smile lifted her lips. "It's ok." Her blush tamed a few shades to an endearing pink.

He hazarded another look at her then returned the gesture with a blush of his own and a weak grin. People were assholes, but Hinata was kinder than most. Even as soft as her blows were though, she too gave him a wide berth. Naruto scowled at the assignment as she moved to the next desk, remembering the last time someone tried to get close to him.

A girl transferred to their academy a while ago and, since she was new, was unaware of his past. They became fast friends. One morning about a week after that she was found bruised and beaten, tied to her chair in the class. Without being told, Naruto knew Sasuke had done it. He could still hear the words whispered in toxic undercurrents while he stood back in the crowd, watching as the poor girl was cut, _peeled_ from her chair and taken to the hospital.

"You will suffer like no one before you. You will not have a moment's peace. Or a single friend. I'll make sure of it, _personally_."

She hadn't come back after that. And no one approached him since, unless they wanted to spit on him.

Naruto shook his head and glared at the board, which he almost never did. The piercing gaze was still there as Iruka strode up. Naruto eyed him.

"Is there something wrong? You seem off this morning."

The genuine concern in his professor's voice almost helped Naruto spill his guts. Almost. As he was getting ready to open his mouth, a chunk of eraser hit him hard in the back of the head. This and Sasuke's pointed stare made him clamp his mouth shut.

"Just a little tired."

It was either the expertly feigned smile or the tone of his voice, but Iruka felt sated for the moment. He moved to the front of the classroom to begin the next lesson. The nagging sense that something was wrong persisted though, and Iruka knew there was more going on than his Godson wanted to admit. Iruka ached. The boy tried so hard to pretend that he didn't care when people hurt him. He tried so hard not to show it. But Iruka knew. He watched and helped where he could, but one couldn't help those that didn't really want it.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

At passing period Naruto was still pouting in his chair when Sasuke came up behind the blond and loomed there with an ugly expression. A moment's hesitation, then Sasuke pulled up a chair beside him. Naruto winced at Sasuke's touch when the other boy touched his arm; he hated himself for not hating it whenever Sasuke surrounded him like this. Piqued by his lack of protest, Sasuke dragged the quivering blond across his lap. Iruka perked up and flexed his fingers in irritation at the prodigy's audacity.

Naruto allowed his body to go lax despite their rather sizable and irate audience. He focused on breathing slowly and quelling the goosebumps Sasuke conjured on the back of his neck.

"Excuse me", Iruka barked above them. "Kindly resume your own seats please." Sasuke ignored him and rolled a strand of blond between his fingers. He snaked an arm around Naruto's waist when the smaller male tried to comply. "Stay where you are", Sasuke snarled.

"Let him go Uchiha, or I'll see you sent to the Dean's office for this blatant misconduct." Though his voice was cool, Iruka clamped a harsh hand on Sasuke's shoulder and squeezed in warning.

Sasuke snorted and batted him away then traced the scars on Naruto's cheeks, ones he'd put there himself, with a pale finger. "Professor, we're not supposed to have passionate attachments to our students... are we? We're not supposed to let our emotions get in the way. Maybe I should be the one reporting _you _to my _father_ for your nauseating favoritism. It's not very fair, is it?"

Iruka wanted to flatten him. Though he might've been a match for the boy physically, Sasuke would be like a Hydra of problems once he gave in. Legal affairs, he'd lose his job, his home, Fugaku would have him arrested. Iruka loved Naruto dearly...but he couldn't be asked to give up that much.

Head rolling back lazily, Sasuke tossed his professor a smile, acknowledging the silent defeat. Even when the whelp was looking up at someone, he gave an impression of looking down his nose at insects.

Shaking with helpless fury, Iruka backed off.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

It was time for the weekly visit to the library. The class shuffled in an almost orderly line down the hall and made their way toward the ancient cavern of books with hushed whispers of gossip and chatter.

The students and even some teachers affectionately referred to the Konoha Academy library as "The Cavern of Knowledge". Books and scrolls of every sort were stacked thick and high in the shelves that reigned from floor to ceiling. The entire library was equivalent to the size of half a football field and it was the pride of the Institution.

Naruto watched Sasuke and a few others break away from the group and wander off. He made sure they were completely out of sight before he meandered off in the other direction. The blond walked for a good ten minutes before he found himself in aisles of the older books, whose shelves were at the very back and were rarely visited because of their boring, technical content. He was content here though since it was quiet; there was no one to condemn or pity him, there were only the mature tomes that whispered to him. His pleasures, discreet and simple as they were, kept him happy. He huffed out a laugh and combed a hand through his hair, feeling weary down to his very bones as he squinted, skimming titles through the dusty spines.

A book suddenly caught his interest. He went to reach for it when he realized it was just out of his reach. Cursing under his breath, Naruto cast around for a foothold of some kind.

A pale hand whooshed past his head. Naruto swallowed, feeling his body tense and try to rebel when he made his muscles relax. The book lowered slowly and deliberately into his hand. He turned, confronted by the sight of his nemesis who, for not the first or last time, surrounded the blond with his menacing arms.

_**Yerp. So, AU as you might've already guessed. Also a work in progress but it'll be fun picking this baby apart. :3 Gonna review about it?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second story. Second installment. As you might've guessed from the last chapter this fic will contain dark undertones and explicit content so be afraid. Be very afraaaaid. Or just don't read it. x3 Whichever is cool. All rights and the rest of that hubbub remain with Masashi Kishimoto. **_

**CHAPTER TWO**

Naruto surprised them both by taking the first blow this time. Grunting, Sasuke was surprised enough to loosen his grip, allowing Naruto to slip out from under him. Sasuke was quick on his feet though, and caught the blond about the waist, hauling him around and tossing him to the floor. Naruto scrambled back up, opened his mouth to scream again, but Sasuke kicked him in the stomach.

Breathless tears burned the corners of his eyes. He wheezed and curled into a ball, rolling to the side as his world swirled in sparks of black and purple.

Sasuke's hands, those _hands_ worked quick. One gripped his crotch while the other silenced his gasp by wrapping around his throat and hauling him to his feet. Sasuke shoved the younger boy up against the bookshelf.

Pain twisted Naruto's flushed face. The book lay forgotten, crumpled and out of the way. Whimpers trickled from his lips and Naruto's eyes—half open and dark—pleaded subconsciously, begging for more even as he whispered hoarsely, crowding the air between them with guilt. "Please...don't."

Sasuke advanced, angry, and swept down on the blond's mouth, viciously sucking and nipping. He sought to punish, to shut him up. He jerked back, breathing harsh as he got in Naruto's face again. "Who are you to tell me what to do with _my property?_ I _own _you." His intruding hands worked their way down, exploring as they went.

When his pants button snapped Naruto flinched and gave another inaudible gasp, whining against Sasuke's crushing lips, "S-sto..!"

Sasuke broke the kiss, stroked Naruto with his palm. "What? You think it's gross? You think it's _wrong_? Is that why you ratted me out?"

Naruto choked on a scream, even as he arched his back in a way that exposed his neck. Sasuke latched on, his lips kneading the sun-kissed pillar before he suckled the racing pulse."Don't give me that bullshit", Sasuke snarled against his skin, though Naruto had yet to utter a word of disgust. "I know you want this. Isn't it better than me beating your ass? _Hm_? Answer me!"

"Ngh!"

"That's right. I'll beat your ass real good."

Naruto's soft gasps became higher, more frantic. It was like a drug and Sasuke felt his muscles unclench as they resumed a familiar rhythm. Despite Naruto's fevered protests, he gave in at Sasuke's slightest touch. He always had.

Beg for me.

He did.

Bleed for me.

He did.

Naruto was breathless and needy right now, and his mind was wholly focused on Sasuke. Just how it should be. He'd tear Naruto's world apart until he was the only one the blond needed again, until Naruto's knees were bloody from crawling, until the sting of betrayal cooled in his soul.

Something dangerous shifted in Sasuke's expression.

Sensing it, Naruto swallowed. He was a smart boy, and strong. He wouldn't have lived this long if he wasn't. The way he saw it right now he had two options: either allow Sasuke to have a piece, or get his ass kicked before Sasuke would take it anyway. His insides went cold and he hated himself suddenly more than anyone ever could. It would be just like the rest of his life. Sasuke was right about earlier, he was no blushing virgin.

All he had to do was pretend. He could sell himself to Sasuke like he'd done with all the dark faces that used to sidle up to him in the park at night, slipping him crumpled, sweaty money.

He could do this.

At least Naruto knew Sasuke's name. At least Sasuke gave him attention always, instead of ignoring him like the rest of the town, cursing him to wander around like a shade with tattered pants and a stomach so empty it burned. At least Sasuke wouldn't let Naruto hope for love as his body was plundered.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Naruto spread his legs.

"That's better", Sasuke said.

Naruto clung to Sasuke when he was lifted up. He went along with it though and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke shifted his weight then pale hips ground forward slowly, cruelly, dragging out each of Naruto's bitten-off groans. Sasuke thrust Naruto against the bookshelf harder and dry-humped him, sinking his teeth into Naruto's shoulder.

"Uhhn...ah...S-Sas...ngh...tss!"

"Shut up."

The complaint that automatically jumped to Naruto's lips died there. He tipped his head back and focused on his breathing.

But Sasuke wasn't going to let him get off so easily with the Zen bullshit. He quickened his pace, thrusts becoming more erratic, demanding. Naruto's hands tangled in Sasuke's hair as he tried to pull him closer. His breath hitched when Sasuke groaned broken versions of his name in a harsh whisper over and over, interspersed with curses and words of hate.

What neither of them realized was they resembled lovers more than bitterest enemies.

Naruto's head thrashed from side to side. Sasuke was growing hotter and harder under him, the lump tenting his pants pressing close, even through their clothes. Naruto flailed, his hands leaving Sasuke's hair to claw nearby books from the shelf he was pressed against. Sasuke panted and readjusted Naruto's weight then slammed their bodies together again.

"Ah", Naruto sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut, feeling his mind start to slip into a dangerous fog.

"No", Sasuke snapped. "Open your eyes."

Naruto obeyed, training his gaze on the beautiful devil in front of him. His brows drew together, mouth sagging open in a wordless cry... when reality socked him in the stomach. Naruto stiffened, suddenly desperate to escape, to flee from this place and from Sasuke like the coward he was.

Who was he kidding? Sasuke never was, never would be the same as all those nameless, faceless people. His fevered skin crawled with sick pleasure when Sasuke quivered, burying his face in Naruto's neck.

Naruto flinched when he felt the first signs of a bite, willing himself not to panic. It was just another hickie...until it wasn't. Sasuke broke his skin.

His entire body exploded with panic. "No", he cried, not caring how he sounded. "No, Sasuke no! Stop it! Stop!" He pushed and pulled and finally Sasuke lifted his head.

He dropped Naruto with a sneer and wiped his chin. "Oh. I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

"Did you swallow any of it?"

Sasuke blinked. "What?"

Naruto shot to his feet and pulled Sasuke's mouth open but the other boy shoved him back.

"God, no. What the fuck are you doing?"

Naruto sagged with relief. That was too close. He dragged his sleeve over his neck. It was nothing to worry about, only a small pinprick. "Don't draw blood", he said, voice heavy and solemn, "Not like this."

Sasuke's face clouded over with momentary fury before he remembered why Naruto was reacting this way. "Fair enough", he acknowledged. Then he dragged Naruto close again and walked him back against the wall. "But I'm still taking what I want."

They stood toe to toe, two people that had hurt, and been hurt by each other time and again. Naruto was the first to look away.

Sasuke slipped Naruto's tie from around his collar and twined it around the blond's wrists, binding his hands behind him. Naruto stood, his body lax and let him do it. When Sasuke tilted his chin up with a finger, Naruto met him half way, opening his mouth for Sasuke's tongue. Pale palms dragged over the sweaty skin of Naruto's nape, nails gouged to hold him in place. Sasuke pulled back with an arrogant smirk. "Good boy", he breathed, hands working the buttons of Naruto's shirt until it parted, revealing a tan, lean torso that rippled under Sasuke's scrutiny.

Naruto sighed through his nose and let his head roll back when Sasuke dipped his head, dragging his tongue in a wet trail down Naruto's ear, his neck, before he paused to suck on Naruto's pulse. Jerking involuntarily, Naruto groaned, a fresh wave of sweat cooling on his skin and making him shiver.

Sasuke chuckled and nibbled Naruto's collarbone. "We should've come to this arrangement a long time ago. It's a lot less hassle for us both."

And now there would be no escape. Naruto's eyes darkened, his skin flushing when he met Sasuke's gaze and found it not disgusted, not dull like Sasuke'd caught the scent of a bitch in heat...it wasn't obscene in any way despite all of his vicious actions and promises so far.

Sasuke's black gaze swirled with primal hunger and Naruto burned in his trap.

If this was his fate from now on, then Naruto would accept it. Sasuke was once his best friend. But their relationship had warped. Sasuke was different now, a savage parody of what he used to be.

A tear fell from Naruto's eye. He would give in. He owed it to the angry monster currently ravaging him. A monster he himself had created.

Sasuke bucked against him . With a sudden, violent jerk Naruto was on the floor. His hands being bound meant he couldn't catch himself and was helpless to prevent Sasuke from prying his legs open. Sasuke swept down, fumbled with the blond's zipper, vaguely satisfied with the lump he found in Naruto's pants. He bent to mouth the damp bulge, feeling Naruto jerk and strain under him.

"Fuck", Naruto shouted. It echoed off the rafters and vibrated in the metal bookshelves around them. Horror pumped in his veins like a slurry of ice. Someone surely heard that.

"Look at me", Sasuke commanded.

Naruto did. What choice did he have? He was raw and exposed, like a nerve. All his worry swept away though, at Sasuke's authority. Sasuke's voice was husky, lips swollen from their bruising kisses. His Sasuke was a rabid, beautiful beast with it's hair bristled.

Naruto paused. No, not his Sasuke. Not anymore.

Dark glazed eyes roamed the body under him. Naruto was panting, a slight sheen of sweat accentuating his tanned skin and making his blond hair droop slightly. His pants were still on but only just so, and the effect was devastating. Sasuke balked for a moment. Did he really want to do this?

_He's doing it again, like he did when you were little. He flashes those big blue eyes and you melt for him. Don't be weak, asshole. Don't let him hurt you again. _

Sasuke shook himself. Yeah, he'd make this fucker sorry. Who was Naruto to decide when and how to protect him? That's what he always said anyway. But Sasuke knew the truth. His eyes narrowed into slits. Naruto was jealous. Naruto wanted to hang onto him, and he'd sabotaged Sasuke to make sure he could. No wonder nobody wanted the little parasite around. Yes, Sasuke would make him sorry. He would pound into Naruto until they both died in the throws of this dark obsession. He would make him pay for taking over every part of him; senses, thoughts…emotions.

Good or bad, why did it _always_ revolve around Naruto?

Sasuke rolled them over then yanked Naruto to him again until Naruto was straddling his lap. At a moment's after-thought he tugged the tie from around Naruto's wrists. Naruto eyed him for a second, rubbing his wrists. "Is this supposed to make me trust you?"

"I don't need your trust."

Naruto jerked when Sasuke's cold fingers snuck under the hem of his boxers and kneaded his ass greedily.

"Go ahead and run. You won't get very far."

Naruto stilled. Then a shadow played over his face and he shook his head, muttering, "Fuck it", before he splayed his hands on Sasuke's chest and bent to kiss him.

Sasuke rumbled his pleasure and groped Naruto's ass with both hands, squeezing and rubbing. He ran one hand up the warm back, idly tracing light patterns that branded the boy above him. Their tongues battled for dominance. Sasuke broke the kiss to growl, "Lift your hips."

Naruto obeyed without question. He felt the blond shudder when he shoved both Naruto's pants and boxers down past his knees. He returned to cup tan ass cheeks. "What's the matter? I didn't tell you to stop. Show me what you're capable of. Show me what you do when you whore yourself out."

Naruto pursed his lips. Sasuke snatched both of his wrists and used them as leverage to buck his hips. Naruto gasped and bent over, blinking hard to clear the sudden cigarette burns in his vision. Sasuke laughed. "You're acting like you've never done this before."

"I hate you", Naruto whispered.

"Now we understand each other." Sasuke shoved him off and rose to his feet like a languid cat. He loosened his tie slowly, unbuttoned his shirt, then unzipped his pants, pulling his dick out through the vent in his boxers and giving it a tug. "I guess I'm going to have to help you out."

Sasuke moved closer again, laughing at the way Naruto's tongue darted out to wet his lips. Naruto winced, not realizing how enthralled he was. Sasuke set his other hand atop Naruto's downy spikes and started to help him to his knees. On instinct, Naruto's limbs shot up, creating a barrier between them.

Sasuke cocked his head. "I'm being too lenient with you."

"Sasuke, sto..." The protest withered under Sasuke's icy glare.

"I know what this is about", he said suddenly, startling Naruto.

"W-what?"

"That girl this morning. I was wondering why you've been so distracted. Hinata's her name isn't it?" Sasuke towered over the blond.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Naruto muttered, looking away.

In a savage motion, Sasuke fisted Naruto's hair and yanked until he cried out. "Isn't it", he repeated through grit teeth.

"I said I don't know what you're...o-ow!"

"More for your sake than mine, do me a favor. Answer the question."

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. "Yes..."

Sasuke turned and spoke to the shadows around them. "Bring them forward."

Naruto was suddenly paralyzed. Surely Sasuke hadn't...He'd only spoken to Hinata for a minute! But all his fears were realized when he heard the sound of a body...bodies being dragged across the floor. It was like a bad dream, the way the shapes coagulated in the gloom and brought two people with them. As they got closer he could pick out details. The men doing the work were suits, Sasuke's bodyguards. As for their load...

One was the kid who'd stabbed Naruto in the hand, his head lolled. He wasn't conscious, which was probably a blessing. He was beaten bloody. The other was...Lack of oxygen burned his lungs and made him dizzy. He sucked in a harsh breath. "No..."

Sasuke sneered, releasing Naruto so he could stumble forward before he crumpled to the floor. Sasuke moved to stand by him, stroking his cock with an ugly leer. "You know what you have to do. Unless you want your girlfriend to experience more pain?"

Hinata whimpered and shied away from one of the suits as he dropped the other kid's body and cracked his knuckles, coming to stand in front of her. He put his hands on either side of her head and began to twist slowly.

"No", she sobbed. "No, stoppit!"

Naruto shot to his feet, rounded on Sasuke. "I'll do it! Just stop this!" He fisted Sasuke's open shirt with both hands, giving him a shake. "She didn't do anything, she means nothing to me!"

"I can never be too sure", Sasuke responded, a predatory gleam in his eye. "But all that aside, you can make her voyeurism less painful if you cooperate."

Naruto swallowed, bowed his head. Sasuke's shirt slipped from his fingers as he dropped to his knees.

Sasuke gestured for his man to stand down. "Yes, we'll just let your girlfriend watch. See what she thinks of you after I fuck your mouth till you lose your voice. Now come." He crooked his finger.

Naruto scowled at the floor then shuffled forward. Sasuke stroked Naruto's cheek. Naruto hazarded a glance at Hinata then stared ahead again. She had a black eye and a split lip. Hinata was terrified yet he caught the disgust that lurked just beneath the surface as she labeled him and blamed him silently for all this.

Pushing dark hair out of his eyes and steadying his cock, Sasuke looked Naruto in the eye. "I own you. And I'll make sure _everyone_ knows it if I have to."

"You keep saying that Sas", Naruto mumbled, so quietly only the two of them could hear. "And I keep wondering why you're the only one you still have yet to convince."

Before Sasuke had an opportunity to retaliate, Naruto swallowed him whole.

"Mmhh", he groaned, threading his fingers through Naruto's hair, urging him forward as his teeth clenched.

Naruto threw himself into the task, trying and failing to forget that he'd once again dragged people into his own bullshit. Why did this always happen? Naruto pulled back, licked his lips then made the plunge a second time. He felt pale fingers flex against his scalp, sensed the raven beast close his eyes and tilt his head back with a throaty moan. His hips began to move.

Naruto had skill however so he didn't gag, instead breathing into it and ignoring the salty shock.

His fingers settled on Sasuke's thighs. Fuck it. _Fuck it. _He was sick, he didn't care if he was watched anymore. It was better than being ignored all the time. Naruto's inhibitions were soundly numbed. He slurped and suckled while Sasuke bucked into his mouth because Sasuke made it easy to enjoy, the bastard was so good at everything. Sharp nails dug into his nape, making him gasp, then choke when Sasuke snapped his hips forward without giving him a second to take a breath. He held Naruto's head, the blond's nose plastered to his belly as Naruto took him all the way to the root.

"Oomph...fuck yeah. Stay where you are."

It seemed like forever until Sasuke finally let him go. Naruto fell back and almost didn't catch himself as he gulped lungfuls of air that stung. Hinata was sobbed and whimpered in the background.

Sasuke rolled his head to the side with a droll expression. "Shut her up", he said.

"Don't hurt her", Naruto growled. He wiped his mouth, pulled himself back into a crouch and kissed the head of Sasuke's dick. "Don't. I'll do whatever you want."

"And now you're whining too." He glared down at Naruto, part of him reveling in the fact that he drove the blond to this. Sasuke ran a finger along Naruto's jaw, making his blue eyes darken another shade as he shuddered.

In a rare moment, Sasuke relented."I give my word not to touch her again." Naruto's momentary relief was extinguished when Sasuke added, "Get on all fours and face her."

Naruto balked at Sasuke's blatant intentions and his…sincerity? Putting all his own hesitations aside, Naruto forced his limbs into motion. Sasuke just stood there; unyielding, undaunted, and ready to take what he wanted.

Naruto stared ahead. "I'm sorry Hinata. I'll get you out of this, I promise." Instead of taking his word for it, Hinata struggled harder until she was suddenly slugged in the stomach.

"I thought you said—"

"Knock it off", Sasuke snapped, as much at the bodyguard and Hinata as at Naruto. He grabbed the blond's chin and jerked him back around. "I warned her she wouldn't be hurt if she cooperated. I've done my part. Worry about yourself."

"You're a monster", Naruto rasped, straining from his position.

"Feeling's mutual."

Naruto watched with a hollow expression as Hinata was bound and forced to her knees next to their other captive. She sobbed quietly around her gag. Naruto forced himself to keep watching her, even as he felt Sasuke descend behind him. The other male knelt arrogantly, as only Sasuke could, as if fucking Naruto was something he'd already been doing for a long time.

Yet even with the cruelest of actions there was a lesson Sasuke sought to teach. He had a certain vulnerability as he offered Naruto the choice to cooperate.

It was just like it had been when they were kids...

_It was organized chaos there on the Konoha Elementary playground. Two best friends were having a shouting match on the jungle gym._

_"No way", the little blond boy wailed from atop the tangled web of steel. "It's too scary."_

_"Come on Naruto. I'll catch you."_

_"Promise?"_

_Naruto's entire body clenched with fear as he stared down at his friend. Sasuke smiled._

_"Promise. Just do this for me. You won't be sorry. And guess what? I even have something for you."_

_"Really?" __Without another word, the second grader flew off the jungle gym and plummeted through the air. Sasuke cursed, moved to catch his friend just in time. The momentum from the fall threw them both over. Naruto laughed and rolled over to face Sasuke, trust and adoration brimming in his eyes._

_"Waaaah, did you see that? You caught me just like you said! That was so cool!"_

_"I saw", Sasuke mumbled, blinking dumbly up at the sky. "You did good."_

_Naruto grinned. "I know! So whattcha got for me?" _

_"Geez, nothing gets past you."_

_He sat up with the blond still straddling him and flicked Naruto in the forehead before holding up half a ying-yang on a sleek silver chain. Naruto's eyes widened. __"I have the other one." Sasuke__ pulled the yang side of his necklace from under his shirt._

_"Pretty..." Awestruck, Naruto's chubby fingers reached out to touch it, feeling the cool silver twine against his skin. "Thanks Sas." He pulled away. "But why? It's not my birthday or nothing."_

_"Just because",Sasuke said around a shrug. He snatched the necklace back and undid the clasp, slipping it around Naruto's neck. _

_Naruto leaned forward and touched his lips to the other boy's lightly. "I saw Iruka do this when that stupid Kakashi got him a present the other day." The laugh died in his throat when he saw Sasuke no longer sharing in his joy.__ The boy's stunned expression made him scoot back, suddenly unsure of himself. "Sasuke?"_

_"Boys don't kiss other boys", Sasuke whispered. "That's what dad says." __Naruto started to shrink away, ashamed at himself. Sasuke grabbed him. "But that wasn't bad."_

_Sasuke got them both back on their feet and stared at Naruto with that blank look he got sometimes. _

_Naruto knew that his father had such big expectations for him, that Sasuke was one of the few people Fugaku came as close as he could to loving. Naruto envied it more than he wanted to admit. And he'd done wrong..._

_"I'm sorry", Naruto mumbled. "Don't be ma—mph!"_

_Sasuke wouldn't look at him as he grabbed Naruto's hand and started to run. "What dad doesn't know won't hurt him", Sasuke shouted._

_Naruto's ears burned as he raced alongside Sasuke. __The two second graders tore across the blacktop towards their classroom, hand in hand, yet to be aware for a few years of what such a gesture could mean._

_**Meow~ Reconstruction compreet! So whattcha think? Huh? Huuuuh? You like? I like! So I don't care if you don't like...I'M LYING Q.Q I CARE! Tell meeeee~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Sweaty fingers convulsed into claws as Naruto gripped the carpet. His body was a single line of taut, lean muscle.

"Relax", Sasuke snapped, brow crinkling as he smoothed both palms over Naruto's body before gripping his hips.

Naruto threw a dirty look over his shoulder. When Sasuke returned it, Naruto faced front again, sighing through his nose then forcing his body to do as it was bid.

"This is going to hurt", Sasuke said an instant before he shoved inside.

Naruto jerked forward like Sasuke had bludgeoned him over the head, grunting through grit teeth as sudden tears burned the corners of his eyes. He scrambled at the carpet in an unconscious effort to escape but the grip on his hips was firm, keeping him in place.

"Aaaaah, fuck", Sasuke hissed. "I said relax." One of his hands descended with a sharp slap on Naruto's ass.

Naruto lurched, shallow breaths making his chest heave as he let loose a pathetic groan. Sasuke had split him open. He felt his own blood join the slickness of their mixed sweat and pre. The blond's body slumped and Sasuke held the back of his neck the rest of the way down while he guided the small of Naruto's back into a more exaggerated arch. A nauseating bolt of pleasure shot through Naruto when Sasuke's tongue on his shoulder became teeth that nipped gently in time with the harsh piston of his hips.

Naruto's breath hitched then he cried out as Sasuke yanked himself from Naruto's hole.

Naruto wiped his expression. His head spun from Sasuke constantly throwing him around but he couldn't show a single weakness or he'd really be in trouble. He tilted his head so he could look behind him.

"Take off your shirt", Sasuke said, meeting the blond's gaze with smoldering eyes.

The cool command made him shiver. Without hesitation, Naruto slipped it off and resumed his position on the floor, knees spread and feeling no shame despite his nakedness.

"Play with yourself."

Naruto's hand drifted up to stroke himself to hardness.

"That's it", Sasuke murmured as he removed the rest of his own clothes and kicked the pile out of the way. "Face forward."

Naruto's eyes slipped shut as he rolled his head and rested his weight on his chin and shoulders while his hands tugged on his dick with practiced ease. He knew Sasuke was toying with him, hoping to inspire another burst of rebellion that he could then turn around and punish. Naruto knew the game because he'd played it too many times to count, and Sasuke wasn't the first.

He expected another searing invasion so when two fingers gently prodded his hole open again, the hair on the back of his neck rose.

Naruto bit his lip with a shuddering, surprised sigh. "O-oh...mm."

Sasuke gave him a third finger, telling himself it wasn't the soft noises Naruto was making that cut him to the quick. "Turn around", he said suddenly, taken aback by the breathiness of his own voice.

Naruto did so on shaky arms, his legs falling open. Sasuke fingered him faster, dark eyes studying every nuance of rapture that flickered on Naruto's face and in his convulsing muscles like he was some sort of puzzle Sasuke could figure out if he watched him long enough.

Naruto tensed at the sharp intake of breath above him.

"Turn around again and sit up", Sasuke growled.

Instead of questioning the constant merry-go-round bullshit, Naruto complied. Sasuke brought a hand to Naruto's lips and muttered, "Open." When Naruto did, he shoved three fingers down his throat.

"Suck", Sasuke commanded tersely.

Naruto busied himself to ease the low burn of shame in his belly, working his tongue around the digits that felt foreign on his tongue. He gagged a little when Sasuke shoved them in more. Sasuke removed his fingers and Naruto was allowed a moment to breath before being breached again. Pale digits began a scissoring movement that was as agonizing as it was divine. Naruto arched his back and jerked in response, throwing back his head. A pallid inferno danced behind his eyelids as Sasuke found his special spot again.

At the same time he steered them around and nudged Naruto's legs open so that they were fully facing their audience with the blond spread bare.

"Like that do you?"

Naruto caught himself before he could nod as Sasuke's condescending chuckle drove its way into his heart. When the blond forced his body to stop quivering, Sasuke pulled Naruto's back roughly against his front and added another finger.

"There…oh... r-right there!" He couldn't stop the cries, couldn't even muffle them because his mouth sagged open with delirious pleasure.

Sasuke's other hand guided Naruto's chin so that their lips were a hair's breadth apart. He jammed his fingers in rougher, willing and teasing the tight entrance to ease just a little while he smothered Naruto's gasps and murmurs with his lips. Sasuke hit that spot over and over again, reveling in the murmurs of the boy pressed against him.

When sloppy digits withdrew and Naruto whimpered in protest Sasuke nibbled on the boy's ear to quiet him while he positioned himself at Naruto's winking bud. Not bothering to wait for a confirmation or protest, Sasuke impaled Naruto again. This time the entrance was a lot smoother.

Naruto's head swam. He was actually starting to feel… good. Real good. God, anything but this.

He couldn't hate himself of Sasuke if it felt this fucking good.

Leaning back against Sasuke, he allowed himself to get lost in the steady piston of their joined bodies. He didn't know how long they fucked like wild animals in front of Sasuke's bodyguards, Hinata, and Naruto's bully, but he didn't care. The focal point of his existence was his own aching ring of muscle stretched taught around Sasuke's hot, throbbing dick. Heat pooled itself in his lower body and spilled over into one glorious moment of white hot ecstasy. At the same time he heard Sasuke groan as he shuddered through his own release.

Naruto doubled over because when Sasuke extracted himself, he didn't bother to catch the younger boy as his knees gave out. "Ouch, you fucker!"

The look he received from the sweat slicked male quelled his sputtering into silence. It was just the wake-up call he needed. Reality was back. The passion they shared had been fleeting and the heat from their bodies cooled in the wake of the callousness that was firmly back in place.

Sasuke jerked his chin at his cronies. Naruto didn't know how long he'd been awake but felt sorry for him once he realized his bully regained consciousness. The boy sobbed when they hauled him up and dragged him away. Hinata was allowed to go, provided she kept her mouth shut and distanced herself from Naruto. She trotted away crying. There would be no argument for her.

Naruto swallowed as he watched her go, wondering why it didn't bother him as much as it should've. His eyes turned hollow while Sasuke went about collecting himself. The ebony haired beauty perfected his appearance with practiced ease, as if this wasn't the first time he had waylaid someone in the library. Naruto flushed anew at the thought. Common sense finally kicked him in his sore ass enough to alert him about a sticky situation of a different kind he would be in if he didn't get his act together as well.

Sasuke gave him a hot once over and smiled at his riled state. Naruto wouldn't meet his eyes. Fed up, Sasuke snatched his chin and forced their gazes to lock. He bent forward and whispered in the tanned ear, "Don't test me, you dumbass. Fucking you put me in a good mood, but we're far from through." Sasuke pulled back with a satisfied smile. He meshed their lips together roughly. Naruto's eyes scrunched shut from the close contact but he didn't fight. Sasuke broke away and strutted back towards their classmates.

Naruto slid down the bookshelf and hugged his knees, forcing himself not to cry. Sasuke's hands were everywhere. Goosebumps pricked at his flesh, mocking him with phantom touches. He rubbed them away. He hated Sasuke for what he had done. He hated himself for just bending over and taking it like some punk bitch…

He hated that he'd liked it. For a while as their bodies moved together, he could imagine it happening under different circumstances. If he'd just stayed by Sasuke's side instead of ratting him out, if he'd just trusted Sasuke, instead of giving into the gnawing jealousy that had made him act so rashly.

The blond slapped both his cheeks. He couldn't break down now… at least not till he got home.

He leaned stiffly against the bookshelf and managed to drag his haggard body to its feet again. Naruto's legs shook and he tsked in revulsion at the warm trickle of cum that dripped down his leg like syrup.

On second thought, a sick day sounded pretty good. There was nothing like a DVD marathon of Gundam and a ramen binge to ease a session of unwanted physical contact. Sighing heavily, he cleaned up what he could and dressed himself before taking a first painful limp toward the exit.

_'At least now I know that I'll survive if I ever have to go to prison.'_

Naruto had the wherewithal to check in with Iruka before he gathered his things and left campus. The older man was too startled by his physical appearance to argue. He even offered to help Naruto home but the blond refused, snorting at him not to fuss.

Iruka sighed and said he'd be there after school to see how Naruto was holding up.

Naruto responded with a tired smile.

It was a long walk home. He stumbled more than once from exhaustion. His legs were looser than jelly and getting up the rickety stairs to his apartment took a good fifteen minutes. He ducked past the neighbor lady, frustrated that he aroused her suspicions so much that she whacked his shins with her cane for taking too long.

He shuffled through the door, feeling like the survivor of some natural disaster. It was still hard to call it "his own" because Tsunade, another of his father's old contacts, had bought it. She was in politics, and so was a woman of means. It made him nauseous that she threw money at him that he hadn't earned, so whenever possible he did odd jobs around her mansion for her, building furniture, cleaning the embarrassingly large pool, cooking.

Yet the apartment was something he could never repay. Claiming ownership for something someone else got him had never sat well. She gave him no choice in the matter however so he chose a cheap one, on the shabbier side of town.

"_You have too much pride boy. Appreciate a gift for what it is."_

He set his keys and backpack on the coffee table and sighed again. His eyes wandered around until they spotted a note that lay forgotten on the floor. It must've been jammed in his door. Grimacing, Naruto backtracked and snatched it up.

**_"Hey kid. It's Tsunade. Shut it, you'll always be a brat to me. Just checking in on my favorite and only butt head. I'll be out of town for about a month on a business, a political convention in Iran (we're making headway with the bastards!), so if you need anything call the house and tell Jiji. And for Christ's sake kid, ease off on the ramen. That shit ain't healthy. I'm telling you kid, become a politician. It's the only job where you can smile, spew bullshit, and still get paid like a king. Nothing else to say. Anyway, I'll see you soon."_**

Naruto's smile felt more like a grimace as it tightened his face.

Tsunade was a woman with deep pockets and time to kill. She was kind to him like someone was with a pet project. Naruto amused her. Yet even the shallow concern was better than none at all. She was one of the few people who actually gave a damn about his existence. There were Kakashi and Iruka too but they were so immersed in their own lives and with each other that he didn't feel right imposing on them. Iruka claimed fatherhood, but honestly Naruto had enough. He felt a teacher student relationship with him, but that was it. The guy already had too much on his plate without Naruto dumping his shit on his mentor too.

Naruto was pretty much on his own. Just a boy and his ramen.

The only family he had passed away long ago, or so he was told. His own father gave up him and his mom in the effort to find the cure for the Kyuubi virus that exploded to epidemic proportions years ago. It worked, but then...then his father disappeared, presumed dead.

Inside Naruto's body resided the first and last gift he would ever give to humanity, whether he wanted to or not. He was a vessel for immunity and completely alone.

Shaking his head to rid himself of those dark thoughts, Naruto began stripping, berating himself the whole time for being such a baby. It wouldn't do to sulk. Wallowing wouldn't change his circumstances. He had to carry on. And right now there was one issue in serious need of addressing: his current state of hygiene.

It was high time to throw himself at the mercy of hot water and soap! He padded across his living room into the adjoining room and bathroom. The squeak of the shower head sprinkling to life was pure heaven to his ears. Stepping in carefully, he tried not to wince as the steaming water cascaded over his kinked muscles, soothing his tired soul.

His head titled back of its own accord as the water washed away his own blood and Sasuke's rancid seed.

"_Who cares about that?"_

"_I care, you moron. There's something up, I just don't know what."_

_The young duo huddled outside the back door of the expansive Uchiha estate. Invisible cicadas wilted around them, weaving their keening songs in the balmy air. The night was beautiful but Sasuke was far from pleased. _

_The boy at his side pricked him with questions and pleas for caution but he shrugged them off and pressed forward with their investigation. For about a month, something had been askew between his parents and his older brother. They were all so tense around each other and Sasuke was getting sick of it. His fifth grade mind wanted to keep his family from imploding, but to do that he needed all the facts. All the cold, hard, undeniable facts. He shushed Naruto as his parents' voices came within hearing range. _

"_Fugaku, please. Be reasonable. He's your son too! There's still time to fix this!"_

"_No Mikoto. That boy is no son of mine. No son of mine would… gah!"_

_The hidden duo hugged each other and flinched as something in the house crashed._

"_No! Dammit Mikoto, don't touch that. Just have the help take care of it later."_

"_Fugaku", she said softly, "You can't help who you love. You more than anyone should know that..."_

_Grim, heavy silence, then,"It's not right."  
><em>

_Mikoto made a rude noise at her stalwart husband. "It makes about as much sense as that Christianity crap you believe in." She trailed off in a way that made Sasuke cringe and his father groan. _

"_Mikoto, don't", he sang irritably, a warning note in his voice._

"_Christianity", she started again. "The belief that a cosmic Jewish Zombie who was also his own father can make you live forever if you symbolically eat his flesh and telepathically tell him that you accept him as your master. All this, so that he can remove an evil force from your soul that is present in humanity because a rib-woman was convinced by a talking snake to eat from a magical tree. Yeah. Uh-huh."_

_Fugaku threw her a dirty look but she pushed on._

_"People have enough confidence issues without Religion telling them that they're filthy, broken, and inadequate on their own, just as they are. And this is **your son**! Not some stranger on the street. I don't know why you have such a problem with this. What about your chemist friend, what was his name?"_

_"Leave Orochimaru out of this", Fugaku snarled. _

_Mikoto held up her hands in a sign of mock-surrender. "All I'm saying is that you don't have a problem with him, yet—"_

_"Enough", Fugaku roared. _

_Mikoto lapsed into an injured silence._

_Fugaku sighed and massaged his forehead. "Look, I'm sorry for raising my voice dear. I love you, but—"_

"_Don't you but me you stubborn man", Mikoto shot back, her voice thick with unshed tears. "You are renouncing our son when you accept your own friend!"_

"_I am not responsible for his mistakes!__!"_

_Mikoto paled and made a cut off motion as her husband prepared to launch into his old tirade. __He opened his mouth and then shut it again frowning. _"…_He's right behind me, isn't he?"_

"_Yes, 'he' is father."_

_Fugaku turned and locked onto the bloodshot eyes of his eldest son. Itachi's smile was crooked and taunting, he leaned all his weight on one cocky hip. A hand was slipped casually into his pocket and the other twined slowly, deliberately with that of his childhood best friend. Shisui studied the spotless carpet as if he as counting the fibers. _

_When Sasuke's father saw this, he flushed with anger and made to take a step forward but thought better of it as Itachi's expression sharpened. Mikoto exchanged an apologetic look with Shisui._

"_What are you doing boy", Fugaku growled._

_Itachi didn't answer as he tugged Shisui's hand and walked calmly towards the door. Fugaku panicked when he saw the backpack slung over Itachi's shoulder. He rushed forward and grabbed his son's elbow__, forcing him around._

_Itachi's stare was cold as he regarded his father. _"_Let go."_

_Fugaku squared his shoulders. _"_ can't leave." He didn't ask where Itachi was going. He knew._

"_The hell I can't. Now I'll repeat it nicely one more time. Let. Go."_

_He shrugged out of Fugaku's grip and kept walking toward the door._

"_Why…"_

_Itachi paused and turned around, his entire body coiled like he wanted to rush at Fugaku and beat him bloody. _"_Why? You have the audacity to question _**why**_? Look here." He motioned at Shisui. "What do you see? _**Who** _do you see?"_

_"Hello dear", Mikoto said to Shisui. _

_He inclined his head. "Hi Mrs. Uchiha." He gestured between himself and Itachi. "Sorry about all this ma'am. He insisted though..."_

_She waved his apology away. "Oh it's quite alright. You know these boys, like father like son."_

_He nodded with a chuckle. _

_Over their heads the prodigal argument was reaching boiling point._

_A muscle worked in Fugaku's jaw as he spit out, "I see nothing!"_

"_Wrong answer pops." The errant youth raised his voice an octave. "Would the correct answer be: What is…Shisui, Itachi's lover?"_

_The teenager in question perked up at his name and made a bingo noise. Itachi smiled and Mitoko choked as she swallowed a chuckle. Fugaku glared at them both and raised himself to stand straighter._

"_I will never acknowledge that filth!"_

"_Then I'm gone dad." He gave Fugaku a long look, but his eyes were clear, his decision made. "I'm sorry."_

_He turned and walked out._

"_Don't you dare step foot onto my property again. You hear me", Fugaku hollered after them. He lingered in the doorway, clutching the jam with white knuckles. "I'm cutting you_ **_off_**_!"__  
><em>

_Itachi raised an arm in acknowledgement and pulled Shisui closer as their figures faded into the night. Mikoto approached her husband and placed a cautious hand on his shoulder._

"_Are you happy now, you foolish man?"_

_Sasuke tore himself out of Naruto's arms and fled from the sound of his parents' angry voices. The air was no longer balmy as it whipped at his face and stung the tears he didn't try to stop. Where was Itachi? Maybe if he could just talk to him… They couldn't fall apart, not like this._

_The blond was left leaning against the wall with his knees tucked against his chest and his hands over his ears. Was loving so bad? What was the difference between loving a boy and loving a girl? Why was it wrong?_

_He knew Sasuke was losing something precious, and he ached for his friend. It was something that Naruto never had, but at the moment he counted it as a blessing. Everyone was so angry over something that was supposed to bring joy... Naruto vowed to himself not to ever voice his love for someone, not if it would cause this much of a backlash. He'd hold his feelings in, enjoy them in secret so no one would get hurt. __Naruto stayed there for a long time with his hands so firmly over his ears they began to bleed in the places where his nails dug in. It hadn't stopped the screams of hatred from chasing around his head though. It had merely dulled them._

_A maid came at dawn and shooed him home. Sasuke never came home._

_He trudged home with a chubby fist gripping the necklace Sasuke had given him like it was the only anchor keeping him from drifting beyond the borders of existence._

Naruto leaned against the wall of the shower, so immersed in the flow of the hot water and his memories that he paid no mind when he heard his front door open. He wasn't even alarmed when footsteps faintly sounded at his bathroom door. He stared blankly when his shower curtain was ripped open.

There stood Sasuke, wounded and bleeding.

_**Ha! Haaaaaa! So...wow. This editing is taking way longer than I anticipated. I'm starting to hate the look and sound of my own words xD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Blargh. Tired… So yeah, yey Gods and Typo demons. I'm sure a bounty of both reside in this here chapee-ter. Read and review at thine leisure. Also, Kishimoto my boy really. You simply must get into doing doujin one day. You're characters are yaoi demigods for goodness sakes!**

**CHAPTER FOUR **

Naruto regarded him with tired eyes.

Sasuke clutched at his bleeding side while his breath hitched automatically, not so much for the pain he was feeling, but from the instant reaction his body suffered every time he was in the presence of the blond in front of him. All that sun-kissed skin was bared to hungry his gaze. It was all he could do not to reach out with one bleeding hand and jade that perfect flesh once more.

Sasuke winced as he was suddenly wracked by flashbacks that were the most painful of all. Visions of the two of them when they were younger, his brother, his whole family… All stabbed mercilessly at him, tearing him inside more than any physical pain could. Damn…

"Damn you Naruto…"

The last thing that Sasuke saw was recognition as it flared in the blond's eyes before he blacked out completely.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Sasuke awoke to the sound of banging somewhere off in the distance. He wouldn't have been half surprised if he had woken up in an ally. But as it was, when he rolled over with a slight groan to get a better grip on his surroundings, he found himself on a warm and comfortable couch with his side snuggly and expertly dressed. He winced as a sharp zing shot through his temple. Reaching back, he prodded at a sizeable lump that had cropped up on his head.

He pushed himself up a little further and found Naruto bustling about in the kitchen, his brow furrowed adorably in concentration. Sasuke adopted a slight frown of his own before allowing a smile to ghost his lips as a faint sense _Déjà vu_ from something like _I Love Lucy _washed over him_._

'Dobe, you got some 'splaning to do…'

Sasuke jolted at the uncharacteristic thought, amazed that he could feel so at ease given the situation he had just escaped from_. _He collapsed again on the pillow from the effort that it had taken to hold himself up.

_The prodigy strutted his way down the road after school. He had shown that fox…he had forced payment from every fiber of the other boy's being. It had been nirvana. _

_His reverie was suddenly shattered as a shadow made its way across his peripheral vision. Instinctively, he struck out with the intention to maim. When a grunt of pain came from the target in question, Sasuke sneered. Rudimentary and mediocre, the lot of them…._

_He turned to confront his aggressor feeling completely confident until he saw who it was. Sai jeered at him in malice._

_Moving faster than the prodigy could react, Sai rushed forward and clipped Sasuke in the jaw with his knee, doubling back with a solid crack at his solar plexus. Sasuke hit the ground hard, all the breath leaving his lungs in a single dizzying _whoosh_._

_Tsking, Sai snatched Sasuke up by the scruff of his shirt, pulling him roughly to his feet. Instantly a number of kunai embedded themselves into his body. He grit his teeth as the pain ripped through him so profoundly that black splotched the corners of his vision. Sai pulled him closer, delighting in how he felt the blades scrape against Sasuke's ribs. He breathed in the scent of anger and blood deeply, letting it intoxicate his everything. He fisted a handful of Sasuke's hair and yanked sharply back so that the ivory skin of the younger boy's neck was bared to Sai's questing lips. Sasuke shuddered as he felt Sai's tongue on his flesh. Slit eyes opened ever so slightly and glinted as he breathed a threat into Sasuke's ear._

"_I come delivering a message. The snake is anxious for your presence. You should not be such an ungrateful little brat. After all, it's only right to grovel at the heels of the one that owns you. Check in soon…"_

_And just like that Sai was gone, vanishing in a puff of smoke. Sasuke fought down the momentary urge to empty his stomach on the road, before he dropped to his knees. He scrunched his eyes shut. He mind roared with only one thought. He would not let them win. Sasuke dragged himself up, gripping his side in an effort to staunch the blood flow, and focused on one thing: the craving for a certain blond's presence… _

___o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Oi. Teme, wake up. Oiii!"

Sasuke threw an exhausted arm over his eyes then sat up hissing, as his ribs knitted painfully. He blinked blearily and then jumped when he realized Naruto was nose to nose with him.

"I said wake up and eat."

A tray was set before him with something resembling dilapidated ramen and demolished tofu. Sasuke stared at it in disgust before yelping in pain. He looked up and dodged another swing that Naruto took at him with a wooden spoon.

"Will you stop wielding that- Ow! Hey, I said stop!"

He stood up and snatched Naruto's wrist to prevent any further brandishing of the wooden utensil. This action was quickly regretted as nausea ripped through him. He bent and breathed heavily for a moment while the blonde scrambled around for a trashcan. Sitting back down, he swatted at the proffered rubbish bin.

"Who do you think I am? I don't need that, put it back."

"If you get sick I'm making you clean it up."

"Move it fox boy", Sasuke barked.

Sullenly Naruto obeyed. He disappeared into his kitchenette for a moment before returning with two cans of tea, one of which Sasuke took and gulped down gratefully.

"So…"

Naruto nibbled on the edge of his can in a contemplative manner. "What got your panties in a bunch?"

"Excuse me?"

The blonde took a seat next to him and made a motion towards his freshly bandaged side. "Your side looks like Swiss cheese."

"Well thank you captain obvious."

Naruto glared at him.

"If you aren't going to tell me—"

"Fan girls."

The fox sputtered and choked in mid-sip.

"Wow. Uhm, my turn. Excuse me?"

"You're excused. And I said, I got attacked by a mob of fan girls."

All the blond could do was balk. It was obviously a lie but Naruto wouldn't push if the stubborn genius didn't want to be forthcoming. They sat there in silence for what seemed an eternity before Naruto's lips parted to pose another question.

"Why are you here?"

Sasuke didn't answer. Exasperated, Naruto turned on him.

"Oh, so you just do as you please huh? You just go ahead and isolate me at school, as if I weren't having enough of a difficult time. But wait, there's more! You butt fucked me. In the library! Butt. Fucked! And now you just barge into my apartment like you own the place. Well buster, I've got news for you. You might be the king of the academy, but I don't crawl for anyone. And most especially not you. Look, I'm sor—"

The older boy cracked him soundly across the face, knocking the blond off the couch and head over heels onto the threadbare floor. The fox sat there clutching his face, stunned as Sasuke rose above him, all signs of his previous fatigue melting away with his mounting anger.

"_You?_ You're sorry? Oh, that's a joke. You ruined something for me. Something that was my choice to make. Not yours."

"What you were doing with that guy was wrong Sasuke. It was a crime. You were only twelve for chrissakes!"

"And who makes those decisions? I was fine. Everything was perfect until you interfered."

"I was trying to help…"

Even as the words tumbled from Naruto's lips, he knew they sounded empty.

"I loved him."

"No. You didn't. And he didn't love you. He knew it was wrong too."

Sasuke grabbed at his head and titled it back. He could still see Deidara's face the day his father had barged onto the property and tore him out of the other boy's arms.

"_I will not lose another son to this insipid disease!"_

Kicking and screaming Sasuke had been dragged away. His father had finally just picked him up and slung him over his broad shoulder before traipsing off. The hands of not quite a boy, and not quite a man groped for the face that had haunted him, even all these years later.

"Shut up. Shut up, shut up! It isn't wrong to love!"

"But for two bo—"

Naruto's breath caught as Sasuke kicked him viciously in the stomach.

"I thought I told you to shut up. Now you sound like my father. And we can't have that now, can we?"

The Kitsune groaned and tried to roll away but Sasuke barred his path by sitting on top of him. With a sadistic grin, he tore off the blond's shirt while the other tried to collect enough air in his lungs to scream. For help, for mercy, for his old friend: to no avail. Sasuke was seeing red again.

The translucent beast tore the shirt in half and bound Naruto's arms behind him. The boy wiggled and snarled for his freedom but Sasuke just ignored him as he turned the other half into a makeshift gag.

"Open your mouth."

"Fuck you Tsuke. Not aga—".

The gag forced its way past his teeth while it chafed the sides of his mouth. Sasuke tugged harshly to make sure it was tight and then double knotted it for extra insurance. When Naruto was sufficiently fettered Sasuke turned him around on his back.

"This will not be over quickly. You will not enjoy this. I am not your friend."

Naruto's muffled screams punctuated each one of his labored heartbeats until Sasuke's abuse finally knocked him cold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blargh… sorry I haven't updated this one in a while. I've been really immersed in my other one. Check it out if you get the chance: Love's Misunderstanding. I'm also swamped with trying to get my final manuscript together for the book I'm taking to the printing presses. The writer's conference creeps ever closer! Anyways, thanks for your patience ;)**

Chapter Five

"_You can't do this to me!" _

"_As my only son, you are my sole heir. I do what I must to keep this family alive."_

"_You're wrong father. Itachi's still out there! He's still your son!"_

"_That boy is dead to me. And if you know what's good for you, you will not speak his name under my roof again."_

_The unshed tears stung as they stuck in the back of Sasuke's throat._

"_I hate you father. I _hate_ you."_

_The twelve year old turned and ran up the stairs to escape his father's ignorant animosity. The man took the first step as if to follow him but Mikoto's hand on the small his arm halted his pursuit._

"_Give the boy some time. If this keeps up, you'll lose him too." _

_So Fugaku had left it at that while his son's angry, awkward footsteps carried him to his room._

_He loved Deidara. And now he'd never be able to see him again. But how had his father found out? He had been so careful. So painstakingly cautious and his father had rooted him and his first love out like a bloodhound hot on the scent of the hunt._

_It wasn't fair…_

_Deidara had intrigued him in a way his body barely understood. They hadn't done anything more than kiss because the older boy had told him he wanted to wait until the time was right._

_And the highschooler had been his last link with his brother. _

_Sasuke felt that of all the people around him, only Deidara had actually seen him for who he was and what he could one day be. _

_As more than just an _heir_. As more than just a _shoulder to cry on_. For a brief and blissful time Deidara had been his everything. And now that was all up in flames._

_He slammed his door as loudly as he could before storming over to his bed and tearing off the sheets and blankets. He scattered those around then took to throwing the books off their shelves. In a manner akin to a tornado, he swept through his room and leveled its neatness into perfect chaos. _

_A knock sounded on his window. Turning, he saw Naruto's golden spikes just peeking over the windowsill. The other boy was flushed from the climb as he raised a chubby hand in greeting. Sasuke walked over and unlocked the window so the younger boy could tumble unceremoniously into the room._

"_What are you doing here dobe?"_

"_I came to see if you were alright."_

_Sasuke's attention sharpened and for the merest inkling of an instant he bore a staggering resemblance to his older brother. _

"_Why wouldn't I be alright?"_

_Naruto bit his lip and motioned around the room, suddenly nervous. _

"_Well, you know…your room is like the next version of 2012."_

_Sasuke grabbed Naruto by both shoulders and slammed him up against the closest wall. _

"_How did you know I wasn't going to be alright? _**How**!_? What. Did. You. __**Do**__!"_

_Naruto worried his lip some more and tried to dislodge himself from the older boy's grasp, but the pale fingers only held on tighter. Naruto cried out when blood was drawn from the nails embedded in his shoulders._

"_Tsuke it hurts! Lemme go."_

_Sasuke was finding it hard to breathe. He had to keep holding onto something or he would completely lose touch with the crushing reality._

"_Tell me you didn't."_

_The blond paused and tensed even more at Sasuke's sudden switch to gentleness. _

_The older boy leaned his head onto Naruto's shoulder and tried to get a steady hold on his breathing pattern. Naruto's arms surrounded him and he ran soothing fingers through the tormented ebony spikes. _

"_I had to Tsuke."_

_Sasuke stiffened and stepped away. His hair fell over his eyes and he trained his eyes on the floor, tracing patterns in his carpet. _

_Naruto reached out a hesitant hand but pulled short and drew it back again._

"_Teme…?"_

"_Get out."_

"_B-but…"_

"_Get out", Sasuke roared. _

_Naruto squeaked and dove toward the window. He shimmied down the drainpipe just as Sasuke's maids rushed into the room to quell the raging child. _

_With a sickened heart, Naruto took one last look up at the window then ran all the way back home, clutching the necklace that Sasuke had given. _

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Naruto jolted awake with three realizations. 1) His ass was in agony, 2) He couldn't hear a thing past the piercing ring in his head, and 3) he was alone.

Wincing, he rolled over and did his best to not puke at the pain in his muscles. He was more than just physically weary. If this kept up, his mind would short circuit. The blond clenched his hand into a fist as he felt the ghostly sensation of silky black tresses slip through his fingers.

He hadn't had that dream in a while, and it left his mind feeling more abused than his body had been. No… That was no dream. It was the very beginning to his present waking nightmare.

Was what he had done been right? He was only trying to protect his friend. Tattling to Fugaku had been for Sasuke's own good.

…right?

_**Come clean. **_

Naruto jolted at the gravelly rumble and looked around his apartment in a panic. Maybe his previous assumption about being alone had been wrong.

"Wh-who's there?"

Nothing answered.

"Hello?"

When nothing answered for another solid moment Naruto relaxed again. Then the voice snorted.

_**You are deluding yourself. Stupid child.**_

Jerking around, Naruto realized that the voice was coming from inside of him.

"Who..."

_**You know the answer, so why ask the question? I have always been with you.**_

"G…F-fox…"

The beast gave an uncharacteristic sigh. Naruto made to get up but cried out as he moved too fast and pain shot up his spine in crippling waves.

_**Hold still and listen you little fool. At least I'll just be tearing you a new asshole in the proverbial sense. **_

The boy cringed but listened, too tired to argue.

_**You deny why you did what you did. Why? You wanted to possess that boy completely. And when you saw that he was slipping away, you did what you thought would keep him close. Your reasons are selfish, but you deny them. Take what you want. Never be ashamed of it.**_

"B-but…"

_**Why does my vessel have to be such an errant block head? **_

The Kyuubi made a rude noise and groused one more time before fading into silence again.

Naked and bruised, Naruto mulled the fox's words over. With ill placed timing and a few careless words he had ripped Sasuke's potential wings out.

Was he any better than Sasuke now?

He had caged the warrior, with snow colored skin and feathery black hair. But he turned his back on what was really happening. At least when Sasuke faced him, he was straight with his reasons for doing so…

"Whatever…none of this makes any sense."

Naruto dragged himself to bed and contemplated another sick day, not noticing in his exhaustion that the box that was normally closed remained blatantly open on his dresser.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Sasuke raked an angry hand through his hair as he glared down at the silver chain lying innocently in its pillowed case. The pendant glittered in the darkness and brought back things that should have stayed buried.

Why had he kept the damn thing? Naruto didn't mean a thing to him anymore.

And yet here he was, gazing longingly at a necklace who's other half belonged to the very person he hated the most.

He had rutted with the other boy like an animal on the threadbare carpet until Naruto's whimpers had tapered off into exhausted moans. But he hadn't been satisfied until Naruto had been knocked cold from one last shuddering orgasm.

Sasuke had rolled away after that to get dressed and contemplate his next move. He had stepped out of the living room and found himself standing in the bedroom of the now unconscious vessel.

It was a simple abode with meager furnishings and scant decorations. His face scrunched into a sneer at the plain conditions until a lone box on the dresser caught his eye. Stepping over the piles of dirty clothes and empty ramen containers, Sasuke reached to touch it.

He almost expected something to reach out and bite him but nothing happened when he let his fingers graze over the cool wood. The lid creaked as he pulled it back and the gasp came before he could smother it.

There laid the necklace that Sasuke had given his counterpart in what seemed a lifetime ago.

Now they were different creatures.

Now they were enemies.

It glinted innocently up at him, mockingly him. The necklace knew nothing of betrayal. Nothing of heartbreak. It was just a piece of cold metal.

A piece of cold metal that the younger boy took obvious pains to treasure. A piece of cold metal that warmed a frigid heart.

Sasuke lost his resolve as he stepped back with a curse before he had stormed his way home. His own necklace lay in a much more ornate chest, but the overall meaning was the same.

No matter what he did to Naruto, the blond would always dominate pieces of him.

Sasuke might have spilled blood, and might have bruised sun kissed skin, but the real truth was that Naruto inflicted more damage on him every time the younger boy was supplicant to his brutal abuse.

When would enough be enough?

He clenched a hand in his hair and swept the box off the table, feeling satisfied as it landed a few feet away in a splintered pile.

From the shadows, a maid bustled quietly forward to clean the mess. Sasuke tucked his hands in his pockets and turned to stride from the room but turned back at a second thought. He pushed her out of the way and retrieved the necklace from the pile then let the maid finish.

It snaked around his fingers and twirled as if dancing for him while he held the yang piece at eye level.

"I don't… I don't care. I hate you."

The necklace twirled faster as his pale hand shook. At the end of the day, Naruto always came out the victor.

Sasuke's thoughts scattered as his butler stepped in front of him and bent down to whisper a message into his ear. Ebony eyes widened then shuddered into a satisfied glimmer.

He nodded at the older man then stepped around him to continue on his way.

The game was about to get a lot more interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**-.:: A/N::.- Nope. You aren't dreaming :3 This is an update! I'll be posting this installment and another one for Uraboku today. Hope you enjoy and remember: reviews are sustenance for starving authors of fandoms everywhere x3**

**CHAPTER 6**

The firelight flickered as it reflected in the eyes of the snake master. The glare matched the swirling yellow of his gaze while he drew a slender hand to his mouth and nibbled his thumb in contemplation. Everything came down to prices that needed to be paid. Everything.

No matter how one tried to get around this simple, ugly fact they couldn't. Nothing was ever yours. Everything was always borrowed and it had to be given back someday. Whether it was energy, or money, or life; all roads led to one final place.

He grimaced into the shadows and rose from his crouch. His lithe fingers snapped in the crisp silence and the Sound Five padded forward.

"Fetch the intended. It's about time for the main attraction to arrive."

All heads nodded before the five elites hopped off in different directions. Orochimaru paced the remnants of the abandoned warehouse. All prices needed paid eventually. All the years of conditioning had led up to this point.

Children becoming men. Supply and demand. Damn if he'd get any rest tonight.

He reached into his pocket and rummaged around until two fingers closed around a capsule. He pulled it out slowly and tipped his head back to dry pop it.

The berserker effect was nearly instantaneous and he felt his body sway as his eyes jerked open and flashed with the fresh high. His fingers skittered over his face, tracing and searching, before they disappeared into his hair. He tugged on the jet black tresses and pulled them into a ponytail in one fluid motion.

"Kabuto", he snapped. "What are my choices this evening?"

Head bent low, the silver haired man materialized from the darkness and turned with a whip in each hand. "Tonight we have the classic bullwhip, or might you prefer the blacksnake model?"

Orochimaru's fingers twitched with anticipation. "They don't call me the snake master for nothing."

Kabuto smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes as he tossed the chosen one into Orochimaru's hands. Chains clinked and the sub was dragged into the dim circle of firelight. Blue eyes tempered with fear and lust gazed up at the two men as they stood together and regarded the evening's appetizer.

The boy was naked, save for the ropes and chains that bound his form. A bounty of pearlescent skin begged to be torn open. With chestnut hair that fell just past his ear, the boy screamed innocence. An innocence that pissed off the snake more than he would have liked to admit. But that would be remedied in its course.

Orochimaru's eyebrow raised. "Where did you nab this one? He's quite the pretty thing."

"Land of Mist, my lord."

Orochimaru tapped the whip's handle against his palm, still thinking. "Remove his gag for a moment."

Kabuto bent forward to do as he was bid but jumped back quickly.

"He bit me!"

Orochimaru's other eyebrow rose. "Really? This one hasn't been properly trained yet. We'll take care of that. "

Kabuto's smile spread like a cancer and finally twinkled in his eyes. He pushed his glasses up to mask the brunt of his expression. Orochimaru knelt on one knee and removed the ball gag. When the boy tried to bite again he was bludgeoned sharply with the butt end of the whip.

"What is your name?"

The boy looked up and winced when he chanced a look at the snake master's face.

"M..my name is Takahaya."

His head jerked with another blow.

"What is your name", Orochimaru asked again. His expressionless face was neither kind nor cruel as he regarded his prey.

The boy thought for a moment then said slowly, "My name is Takahaya…_sir_."

The snake master nodded, satisfied. "You'll learn." He turned to his second in command again. "Put it back."

Kabuto moved forward but Takahaya wiggled for a moment more of speaking freedom. "W…wait", he gasped. "What's the safety word?"

The silver haired boy and the gaunt beauty glanced at one another then chuckled loudly. "What safety word?"

"What do you mean? There has to be. It was in the agreement I sign—"

Kabuto crammed the gag back in the boy's mouth as he flexed his wounded hand. With a vicious yank he secured it into place then shifted to pull the boy's body off the ground. Takahaya screamed but it was muffled and his body strained against the ropes and chains that suspended him.

Orochimaru grinned at Kabuto then twirled one end of the whip around his hand as he tugged the slack into tautness with the hand that clutched the handle.

"Silly sub. Safety words are for wussies."

Kabuto moved to stand behind his master and felt more satisfaction than he probably should have as the man bent his arm back for the first lash.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Sasuke cocked his head to the side as if listening to a sound only he could hear. He looked out the window to the left at the sun dappled lawn. He looked to his right and let his eyes roam lazily over the various students in the room.

He didn't need these evening classed like his peers did, but it beat being home. They were something to occupy him in more ways than one. And here he could keep an eye on the source of his perpetual chagrin.

His eyes slitted dangerously as they came to rest on an empty desk across the room. Sasuke frowned as rested his chin on his knuckle while more students filed in. His fan club placed themselves strategically around the wunderkind, but instinct told them to keep a distance.

Sasuke's black gaze continued to sweep the heads that filed in, but the flow was starting to taper off. It was almost time to begin and still the blond was a no show. Brow furrowed, he grit his teeth and fought to keep his anger down.

He shook his head, realizing the folly of the attempt.

At the end of the day, Sasuke was reduced to a prisoner of his own making. He was trapped in his insecurities and defensive thoughts. He was a hostage in his own body, appearing to the world as himself, his voice remained, but he was still unable to control his own limbs. He could think, but couldn't speak.

He couldn't act kindly outside of the pain he drowned in. Outside of the anger that clouded even the best intentions in a haze of hostility.

And that empty desk peaked his aggression to a fever pitch. He wouldn't let Naruto escape from what the blond had done to him. He might have been trapped under his father's thumb, but he would make damn sure to zealously guard what little control he could keep.

Naruto also couldn't afford to miss these classes. He needed them as desperately as the rest of the sorry shlubs in here.

_Is that kindness? _

He wanted to tell himself to choke and die at the thought of compassion for that bumbling lunatic. But the light jingle of the chain against his neck gave him away.

With his resolve set, the prodigy grabbed his jacket and pushed past his incensed professor.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Naruto thought he must have been hopeless from birth, body separated and mind only half gone. No longer just his own.

For a few blissful years after he met his best friend, he was able to stay stagnant—not moving forward, but not moving backward either—until the heart wrenching pain from being an outcast became too much to bear.

He was alone before because of something he had no choice in. But he nailed his own coffin with a few thoughtless words into the wrong ear. Now that he was moving forward again, he was a prisoner of his own making. He was trapped in his penance for what he had done: in that betrayal and the clipping of wings he never should have touched.

He was a prisoner in his own body, appearing to the world as the fox, his thoughts intact, but still he was unable to control his limbs and speech completely. Though his body was supposed to be his alone, something lurked past the surface. It existed and it felt as though Naruto was the outsider in his own body, like he was not meant to exist.

Because of that simple fact, nobody ever saw him for him. They saw past what he could be and stared into the face of the monster that inhabited his body. On countless occasions he had tried cutting off the tattoo seal mark around his navel. Every morning for months, he had taken a razor to his sun kissed flesh. But it burned itself in deeper, healing instantly after every slice.

And the Fox let him know he needed to suffer. It was there for its own purposes and nothing more. Though it let nothing harm the symbolism that marked Naruto as its vessel, he had had to heal on his own after his body was torn open by the monster he had helped create.

In truth, everything about the two situations was the same. Whether he was named the betrayed or the betrayer, Naruto was a prisoner either way.

Either way, only his thoughts remained sacred. Only his heart remained clinging to memories of child's laughter, and longed to be reunited with a wronged friend. His thoughts and heart coincided as they ached for Sasuke's touch, his embrace, and soft words of comfort that Naruto never have or deserve again.

It was a vain hope, to try and see past this pain now. Because he had been selfish, greedy for attention that he had been fed a little of—because he had seen that the source of his affection was slipping into another's grasp—he had ruined what little he had been lucky enough to come by.

The blond knew that he should get going soon for supplementary classes if he would even have even a snowballs chance in hell of graduating. He knew this. But he was tired.

He opened his hand and closed it again in a flexing motion. No, petty exhaustion couldn't stop him. He'd have a bigger ass kicking than it was worth if he slipped in this way too.

With a sigh he was out the door with his bag slung over his shoulder.

Naruto toyed with the idea of catching a quick bowl of ramen at the usual hole in the wall but decided against it. The seconds were ticking away.

He took a turn down an alcove street to try and cut time. Gripping his bag tighter his feet began moving in a kind of staccato trot. The trot became a jog. That jog should have turned into a sprint. That was the intention at least.

Shadowed hands reached out and grabbed him.

"Hey, what the he—"

A fist in his gut.

He bent and tried to breathe as the hands restraining him squeezed tighter. Tears pricked his eyes as he gulped for air that refused to draw into his burning lungs.

_Help me… _

He struggled and grunted to try and escape, opening his mouth to cry out. More limbs surrounded him. Then a rag over his mouth. That sticky sting, signature to chloroform. Then…nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beep beeeeep! Going to try and focus on updates for a couple of weeks. My rough line up is TD (first this time xD), then I'm still not sure if I want to put up Love's Misunderstanding or Slip Away. But I know that Every Rose will be last on my list because I'm a bit sluggish about the plot line for that one. Anyway! Hope you enjoy. Not exactly sure how this is going to pan out myself but we'll see I suppose. At this point you know about just as much as I do. :3 I have no idea what it is about typing to scenes like this Gaga, but the feeling is so intense its almost delicious! xD da da du du dun just dance~~**

**CHAPTER 7**

Naruto's head lolled forward as a groan escaped his bruised lips. Sounds were pounding, lights were swimming. Colors that morphed into squiggles into shapes into shadows of people. Cerulean eyes cracked open almost lazily then shut tightly again at the fresh onslaught of sensation. The cold buffeted against his naked, shivering body.

His brain was too heavy. If he could just…

_**What have you gotten us into this time?**_

It was more than just the causticity that made the blonde flinch. He felt as if he was floating in a pool of water, and the voice echoing off the walls in his head didn't help the dizziness. The quivering boy tried to curl into himself but realized the immediate mistake as the bile boiled in his throat. He strained against the fetters and pitched himself forward, jerking and tensing as his stomach unloaded to allow the rest of the drug to burn through his system.

With a weak sigh of relief, he sat back on his haunches and blinked owlishly. He grimaced at the taste and spit to try and relieve himself of the aftertaste. The haze mostly lifted, so he chanced a furtive glance at his surroundings.

_**Idiot.**_

_Don't get snarky with me. If you aren't happy with this situation, then get me the hell out of here! ...wherever here is…Kyuubi? Kyuubi, are you listening?_

"So you're finally awake, are you?"

Naruto bit his lip. The voice came from nowhere and everywhere at once—it wasn't just the residual side effects talking. The dulcet tones were cool, emotionless. It might have been calming had he encountered the voice under different circumstances. As it stood, the voice sent shivers up and down his spine.

Naruto pulled experimentally at his limbs. His arms were bound behind his back and his ankles remained bound by two chains that were cemented into the floor at fixed points; just enough to let him change position. He sat forward to try and test their distance but gagged when something tugged against his throat, rubbing his already abused esophagus raw.

His blinked away the tears and forced his mouth to work. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Not going to beg for release?" That same voice. Then another.

"He is conscious, my lord?"

A tsk of annoyance. "Obviously."

"Should I prepare him then?"

Naruto's teeth clenched. He hated being discussed as if he were some freak experiment. As if people thought that he couldn't hear the words they spoke about him. As if they couldn't make him bleed, because something like him wasn't capable of feeling.

"Can we quit with the b-movie shadow antics already?"

He regretted the cheeky quip almost immediately when a myriad of chuckles surrounded him in the gloom. Suddenly there were hands everywhere. Pale, defiling, stimulating. Naruto struggled against the roaming fingers to no avail. Something slick rubbed up against his thigh and he jerked away from the unwelcome sensation, trying not to panic as he scooted as far away as the chains would let him.

Mouths clamped onto his body, hands followed his strained movements, and voices whispered against his ears. The chains clinking against the rough cement were almost lyrical as they restricted his retreat. Nails dug into his skin. The dark pressed into his lungs and suffocated him like a damp rag over the mouth.

"S-stop! What are you doing!"

The same sensation ghosted against his lower back, a cold gooey liquid dripping down and making him groan softly. Through slitted eyes, Naruto saw a face approach until it was nose to nose with his own. The man had silver hair pulled back into a queue and glasses that glinted from a light source which seemed to be trained exclusively on him. His eyes leered and his breathing came out in pants until a sliver of drool pooled at one corner of his lips.

"Naruto…" he breathed. "Naruto, be good now." The man's trembling hands reached out and traced the smooth planes of his tanned muscles, making them contract where his nails grazed. The boy backpedaled until he ran into the chest of another person who wrapped him in his arms, pinning him. The silver haired man, still panting in that serial killer manner, shoved his fingers under Naruto's nose.

"Smell that? It's new but it's potent. And it'll make all your troubles go away. Nice right? Do you want it?"

"I'd rather keep them in regards the alternative thank you."

The man blinked, as if not used to sarcasm from his prey at this stage in the game. A hand slithered over his mouth and two fingers slipped between his lips. Naruto bit down at once, regretting it as long nails shredded into his tongue until it wasn't just the hand's blood that he was forced to sample. The fingers removed from his mouth, allowing Naruto to cough, and draw glass into his aching lungs.

"Kabuto, let me. This just got more than personal."

The man in front—presumably Kabuto—nodded and his leer morphed dangerously close to depravity. Naruto craned his neck to try and see who had spoken against his ear. The person he saw showed no signs that he had aged. No apparent change.

"You…" Naruto breathed. "But how…?"

The other man's eyes glinted. "So you do remember. Good, it'll make this a lot more enjoyable…for me."

Naruto's eyes scrunched shut again as that wet, cold sensation forced its way past his tight ring of muscles. The fingers in his mouth belonged to the silver haired man now, as they held his tongue. But despite that he made his best attempt to scream. The vibrations from his muffled shouts quickly died down into agonized grunts, breathless gasps. Unspoken pleas for mercy.

The man in front of him stepped aside just enough to reveal a brunette on all fours: bloody, shaking, keening with forced pleasure. Naruto's chin was gripped and forced to take in the shudders of the brunette as one woman stood above his whimpering figure.

"More Takahaya. Raise yourself more!"

She cackled and raised a rider's crop, bringing it down on the sensitive flesh of his spread thighs. The boy cracked his glazed eyes open and jerked in response, too tired to scream. He arched into her touch when she bent down to stroke him and whisper in his ear. His chest heaved and she breathed a laugh against his sweat dampened flesh.

Kabuto snickered when he saw that Naruto's eyes followed all this with grim resignation. "Hey Karin" he called back to the woman as she raked her claws down the boys tender shaft, making him whimper, "Don't break yours too fast."

She glared at him and hissed, "Mind your own affairs before attempting to govern mine."

He laughed darkly and raked a hand through Naruto's drooping locks. Whatever was coating the jerking fingers still crammed in Naruto's own backside snapped him back to his own situation. They made his head swim again, the pungent sting making his stomach turn.

"The fun has just begun, you little monster. Don't you want to be where little Takahaya is? This is his first day and he's already so…_accommodating_."

Naruto shuddered as he leaned forward, wondering idly why he couldn't vomit anymore, only remembering with an abstract fascination that his stomach had emptied itself earlier.

His limp body was yanked back against the chest of the one who was violating him with nothing but hands. Naruto's breath hitched and the stifled moans burned his chest, clawing for release. He needed to get out of this place, away from these hands.

_Karma is such a bitch.  
><em>

The blond blacked out again only to be slapped awake.

_o_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_o_

"Dammit!"

A pale hand ghosted fingers down the cracks in the ground; tracing, searching, sensing.

Sasuke looked left. He walked a few steps in one direction, backpedaled, and went back in the other direction. He looked right. Turning his face into the fading sun, the prodigy closed his eyes and tried to catch another trace of the blond he was tracking so vehemently.

This had been the first thing he had noticed after dropping by the humble hovel Naruto called home. The trail that Naruto always left behind him was diminished to the point of being nearly untraceable. Were he anyone else, Sasuke wouldn't have been able to follow the scent at all.

Where was he? Sasuke's eyes snapped open and smoldered like lit coals. He had it again. His body lifted off the ground and the wind kissed the beads of sweat that collected on his forehead almost lovingly as he fell back to earth.

Up. Down. Forward.

His feet landed with a solid thump near where Naruto's essence pooled the strongest. Keeping his back to the walls Sasuke ran along the narrow alley, torn between wanting to fuck the fox and beat him for his stupidity.

Both would come in due time. He screeched to a halt at the end of the wending way, his jaw slackening in momentary horror.

This place…

Sai stood with his eyes clenched shut in a permanent, catlike grin. One hand was clasped behind his back as the other pushed a heavy looking door open. The rusted hinges screeched in protest but Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow.

"He's been expecting you Uchiha. Go right in."

Sasuke sneered at him and crossed his arms. "You people really suck at this b-movie shit. So you expect me to just waltz right into this seedy rat hole with my thumb up my ass?"

Sai's lips quirked up but he fought the grin back down into a straight expression. "Well you could settle for my thumb, but I don't think the master would appreciate that very much. "

Sasuke's jaw ticked.

"You won't regret it. The show is about to begin little boy, so you'd better hurry if you don't want to miss it."

Sasuke almost told him to fuck off. He almost turned and walked away. But Naruto's essence beckoned his feet to step into the entryway.

"Damn you" Sasuke seethed from between grit teeth.

Sai's leer widened. "We are all damned in some way. No, scratch that. I like to call it categorically fucked."

Shoving past a still snickering Sai, he breached the dark and covered his mouth and nose in an attempt to protect himself from the overwhelming stench.

Mildew, sex, alcohol, and the tang of drugged breath mixed into a heady, nauseating redolence. He shook his head as unwanted memories bled into his eyes, blurring the dark that pressed against him intimately.

"So you've arrived."

Sasuke jumped at that voice, echoing and pulling all attention towards it. Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them again and spoke. "You really have a hard on for this kind of stuff, don't you _my lord_."

There was a rush of air as Orochimaru surrounded him in a surprisingly platonic embrace. "Even all these years later, you remember my training. Truly you walk as a god among men."

Sasuke snorted. "Enough of this. Where is he?"

Orochimaru snapped his fingers and a spot light pierced the gloom, throwing the silhouettes of two figures into startling relief. They were placed at such a distance where details were blurred, but the positions teased in such a way that Sasuke's stomach clenched.

The prodigy stepped away from Orochimaru and squinted to see the two better. The snake master stepped closer as well, stopping short before he would have run up against the glass barrier between them and the spectacle. Sasuke wasn't so lucky, entranced as he was by the sight the two figures made. He smacked smartly against the cool obstacle and rubbed his nose, forgetting the sting of rebuffal just as quickly.

The reality of the two, one crouching over the other, made Sasuke's head want to split open. He was engulfed by waves of nausea and gripped his stomach, digging his nails in to try and give himself an anchor against the barrage of phantom screams in his head.

"I could make a mint on that boy. Do you remember when you first came here? Such a small, angry little thing you were. Made me quite the killing! Isn't it wonderful? There is nothing better than the marketing of human flesh. Come Sasuke, remember the dirtying glory of countless bodies over you. Under and inside you. Remember…"

The pale boy in question paled another few shades as he splayed his palm against the glass. "Is that…?" He breathed.

"Yesss" the snake master hissed with a precarious sway.

"N..naru…"

Orochimaru chuckled sinisterly. "He can hear you. But he can't see you. Isn't this delicious?"

One of the figures snapped his head up, searching desperately for the source of his unfinished name. The one looming over him sneered and stepped back, to give a clearer view of the latter's…_vulnerable _position. Naruto threw his head again and strained at his gag as the dial clicked another few notches, increasing the torturous vibrations to his abused muscles.

He jerked and tried to sit up, but the collar kept him glued close to the floor. "Mmm! Mmm mmnm!" he screamed around the bar of unforgiving metal. The man above him moved out of his vision for a moment and then a searing pain made him twitch and thrash away from the shattering pain. Another whoosh of air sounded as the other figure kicked the vibrator deeper inside him again.

"Hold still, damn you! Take this like the selfish whore you are."

Spit pooled on the floor as Naruto laid his head against the frigid cement. His back rose and fell, marking the attempt to control his breathing and find his center. His whole body felt like it wanted to explode but that tiny glimmer of a voice had called out part of his name.

"He hasn't come for you!" Another kick, and a pained groan that choked into a teary whimper. "You're finished. You took him away, but I'm taking him back! Now bow before me. Yes, just like that."

Naruto's temple scraped against the floor and the healing wounds from his tongue tore open again as the whip came down against his flesh. Blood mixed with saliva as his tired body once again arched to try and escape the pain.

Sasuke's eyes tried to dislodge themselves from Naruto's bruised face. But they couldn't. How as this possible? And that other person…he never thought he'd see that man again for the rest of his life. And yet there he stood, abusing the betrayer kneeling before him like Sasuke had so desperately wanted to do many times before. What had held him back from this venture? And why did it feel so wrong to watch the blonde's body tense, then thrash, then sink into exhaustion at hands other than his?

Why was this wrong?

"He's missed you, you know. Throughout my regiment—yes, the very same I bestowed on you—your name was all that fell from his lips. Deidara pined for you. Your perfection. None of my apprentices have ever taken to my teachings as well as you have. Come back to him. Come back to me."

Orochimaru's words were drowned out by the scene before him once again. Deidara flipped his blond hair out of his eye and yanked the bar gag out of Naruto's mouth. The younger boy wasted not an instant as he screamed, "Sasuke! Sasuke, please! Help me!"

Sasuke's body moved to obey the plea unconsciously but Orochimaru grabbed his shoulder and held him still. "Just watch", he breathed.

"Silence him" Deidara growled.

Kabuto materialized out of nowhere and stepped forward, tapping the head of his member roughly against Naruto's cheek. The fettered boy jerked away and tried to scream for help again but Kabuto clamped onto his jaw, bruising it further as he forced Naruto's lips apart.

"Bite it and I'll see you gelded."

Naruto's eyes teared up as the rod forced itself roughly into his oral cavity. He tried to scream as Deidara squeezed him from behind—giving another silent warning about teeth—but choked instead. He did his best to back away from the invading mass but Kabuto grabbed his head to force him to take it deeper. The tanned body tensed and struggled but the older man left his head there for countless seconds before he pulled back.

With a shuddering gasp, Naruto was allowed to drown in air before the process started over again. All the while, Deidara occupied his behind by circling the vibrator around, making the muscles of his toned thighs twitch and quiver. After the third go around, Naruto started to see black spots in his vision and wondered if he would asphyxiate on cock.

_What a way to go. Hey are you in there? Are you even going to try and help me out? _

The fox was silent and left Naruto with the chilling truth that he had to face this alone. Relief washed over the blonde's entire body when the pulsating invasion removed itself. It was short lived however as his legs were nudged farther apart and something much larger began to press against him. His panic rose as Kabuto exchanged a meaningful glance with the other man at Naruto's back.

"Ready?" he grunted. Naruto yelped as something hot tore the skin on his back again, but the noise was garbled when Kabuto forced himself back into the wet heat of Naruto's mouth. Then another searing pain made Naruto arch his back, as it wended its way through his entrance and burrowed deep into his body. It hurt for merely an instant before the cooling gel infused itself into his inner walls.

"Tight", Deidara breathed. "Relax dammit." Another lash at his back before the blond could will his body to comply. A sound that was halfway between a groan and a moan escaped around Kabuto's girth as the other man leered down at him.

"See? What did I tell you? Heaven."

The piston slapped roughly against him, causing explosions of white to flash across his vision. Then the same motion started in his mouth, pressing against the bleeding muscles of his throat. This was unlike any abuse his body had been forced to endure before…and gods he was taking it like some bitch.

But what could he do? How could he possibly escape? He had no right to ask for help. This was the fever pitch—the focal point of all the torture that his body had been fine-tuned with over the past few years. And he couldn't say no as these men plundered his body for every last drop of sanity he had to give.

_Forgive me._

Far be it from Naruto to understand that he had been forgiven the second Sasuke had seen Diedara's hand fall against his sun kissed flesh. If anyone other than Sasuke raised their hands against Naruto it was wrong. The other boy only realized this too late, as he struggled in the coiled clutches of the snake master behind the two sided glass.

"Don't touch him! Leave him alone! He's mine!"

His dearest companion. His greatest rival. His reason for reason. All the pseudo affection he had harbored for Deidara was washed away in the wake of that pained expression, that deadness in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke screamed as he was rendered immobile by the nails in his shoulder, the hot tongue at his ear.

"Haven't you wanted this? For years you've craved that boy's destruction ever since he and your father took from you. Don't you like this?"

"Not…not like this. Nobody can touch him. He's mine!"

Orochimaru gave a low chuckle at that. "That is where you are wrong. After my top boys have broken him in, I'm putting him on the market. I could be kind and let him take over the rest of your father's debts as well….unless you'd like to resume the honors."

Sasuke shuddered as Orochimaru hugged him from behind, running a tapered finger down the creamy expanse of his bared throat.

"Don't do this."

All other conversation was broken off as the other side of the mirror filled with smoke. Diedara and Kabuto threw up their arms and stepped back from the grey engulfment. Scuffles were heard and Orochimaru momentarily forgot about his prey. He mashed a button and screeched into a microphone, willing his apprentices to obey.

"What's going on? Watch them. They can't get away! Stop! Hold your positions, all of you!"

In the ensuing chaos a hand wrapped itself around Sasuke's wrist and a finger shushed his lips gently. The prodigy nodded and ducked, following the figure away from the gaunt beauty still bellowing commands.

Naruto could barely see in the haze, couldn't think past the heavy weight in his nether regions. He welcomed the cold cement as his face splatted against it soundly. Only later would he realize that he could touch the ground because he had been released of his fetters. Only later would he come to know that the figure picking him up and sweeping him away was not his Sasuke, even though he looked so much like him.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"What", Fugaku roared. The knock at his door was the umpteenth distraction this evening. Was it too much to ask for, a moment of peace? He scoffed. Of course it was. There was never peace at the top. "Enter", he growled, pushing himself up from his hunching position over the mountain of paperwork teetering on the desk.

The butler stepped inside, not at all bothered by his master's irritable behavior. He flicked on the light switch and stepped forward to place a brandy at the man's elbow. Fugaku took it and blinked at the change in brightness.

"Lady Mikoto thought you might need one, sir."

Fugaku nodded, sipping in a meditative manner. He watched the middle aged servant from the corner of his eye, sensing that this distraction wasn't over quite yet. "Well man, is there anything else?"

The butler shifted his weight and for the first time in his many years of service, looked nervous. Fugaku sat up at this and set the brandy down. "Tell me what it is, Marian."

"The guard trailing the little master…he…" Marian's face showed his age at that instant as he cleared his throat. His concern startled the master.

"What? What is it?" Fugaku stood and took his manservant by both shoulders, anxiety inflating until it burst in his blood. "What about my son?"

"He…left school, my lord."

The elder Uchiha slumped with relief before a low chuckle escaped him. "Is that all? That's not so uncommon for the little rascal."

Marian paled and began to tremble, piquing his master's concern again. "But that's not all, is it? Out with it man. What did he do?"

Marian bent and whispered a rush of words, names; a jumble of syllables that fell on Fugaku's ears like dirty needles. His arms suddenly ached with the phantom sting of debts and drugs. The master stumbled back from Marian, horror etched into every fiber of his being.

The poor servant didn't know what to do. "Sir…"

"No", his master shouted. "No, it's not possible. After all these years…and my _son_?"

The middle aged man nodded, his own features grim. Fugaku took to pacing around the room at a frantic pace. "We…we need to do something. Keep this from Mikoto as long as possible, but damn that woman, she's sharp."

Marian bowed his head, acting as a vent for Fugaku who cast around and gripped the air with sweaty palms. His debts, many having nothing to do with money settled on his shoulders. He saw both of his sons in his mind now. Yes, both of them.

Many a night he lay awake, regretting his mistake with Itachi and wishing they could return to a time before harsh words, and fear, and hate. But the boy had too much of his father in him, so Fugaku knew it was a hopeless venture, an empty desire for closure that would never be granted. So he'd settled on slathering all his aspirations and care on the younger Sasuke.

He was a parent; as such he wasn't always a perfect one. But he tried. He mourned his eldest in his heart and poured his legacy on the other. But he loved both. And it was for his sons that he spurred himself on now.

He needed to settle this with that man. To keep his family safe, to prevent the snake from swallowing his seed. And if that bastard wanted to take another bite out of him, well he'd better make it count because it'd be his last.

Fugaku shut his eyes and scowled, lost in his thoughts. Marian stepped around his master who had fallen still and padded to the armoire at the far corner of the office. He reached into the breast pocket of his coat and drew out a little bronze key. The servant swallowed, only allowing the slightest tremor in his hand as he pressed the key forward into one of the drawers.

It sprung back on oiled hinges with the slightest click, revealing the burden inside. And ornate pistol, one that barely fit in the palm of the servant's hand, glinted with sentient malice as it threw the brightness back into the room, denying all purity on its black velvet pillow. The ivory handle beckoned to be caressed, for someone to play with its danger and the carvings of vines and thorns tickled the eye. It was beautiful.

The servant touched it, cold numbing his fingers as he lifted the gun from its hallowed place. His hand stilled now, knowing he was carrying something that, if not given the proper respect, could take a life in an instant. There was only one bullet inside, this he knew well.

He'd been with his master the good majority of his life, and so Marian had been trusted with secrets that few others were rarely burdened with. The metal settled against his skin, as if charging itself with his life energy before it took that of another.

Marian turned with grim deliberance towards Fugaku who still remained in his place. The servant stepped in front of him as the eldest Uchiha held his hand out. Their eyes locked and Fugaku nodded as Marian pressed the gun into his hand.

"It's time."

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

The rundown compound was a flurry of activity, like an anthill that had just been stomped on. Figures scurried, shadows cursed. Sasuke craned his neck as the person who was gripping his wrist dragged him farther and farther away from the activity.

"Wait, we need to get— "

"Hush. It's all been taken care of. I hate to be cliché, but follow me if you want to live. We've risked too much already."

Sasuke locked his jaw and quickened his pace away from the derelict warehouse that was now engulfed in flames that licked at the murky sky. The two men skirted through the city, zigging where others zagged. Farther they ran, always towards the edge. The raven haired man stopped as they reached the outskirts of town. Sweat beaded at his temples as he controlled his heaving chest.

"Shisui…where are you taking me? I can't leave, not until—"

The older man's mess of dark hair bounced as he shook his head. "There's no time for this now. Naruto is safe, I promise. "

Dread gnawed at Sasuke's insides as he blew out a deep breath. Nothing could ever be too sure where Orochimaru was concerned. The man had been the perfect out from the helpless rage that sang throughout Sasuke's body whenever he had to confront his father.

He had been young. Full of hate. Orochimaru had seen this in the youth and approached him with the promise of escape. Little had Sasuke known that his father was also deeply indebted to the man; in more ways than one. He'd come to discover this only when it was too late to escape. But that hadn't been important at the time, so he'd never bothered. Not until...

Shisui shook his shoulder. "Should I stay or should I go", he breathed the lyrics out in a rush then began sprinting towards the trees again. "It'll take about three days to get to where we need to go—"

"But where are we going?"

"—and there is only one speed. Mine."

Piqued, Sasuke dashed after him to match the older man's pace.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

People were screaming. Piercing, they zinged against every scratch on his body. Naruto tried to open his eyes, but the dancing flames around him kept his eyes glued shut. Orange stroked his sight, teasing with pleasant warmth. Someone touched his arm.

Naruto cried out and tried to roll away. Wafts of air were flitting around him now. Grunts and clashes of metal on metal. Sirens…police? The blond knew he needed to escape now while he could because the chains that had bound him lay in a cold pile by his side.

More grunts and the heavy thud of a body falling next to him finally forced the tired boy's eyes open. He tried to scream, but it came out in a harsh croak around his bleeding tongue. Kabuto lay staring at him with glazed eyes and a knife jammed into his gut, still sparkling with sweat.

Tremors ran down his spine as Naruto dragged himself away from the body that was leaking steam and blood.

_What's going on?_

Another figure knelt by his side and shushed him. "Eat this. It'll help."

Naruto felt his jaw drop. The man didn't waste a moment and pressed a small orb between his parted lips. The blonde chewed even though his jaw was in agony, not bothering to question the substance; he was too transfixed by the handsome features that he knew so well, as alien as they were familiar. Blood-shot eyes glared out from a pale face that danced with shadows from the blaze surrounding them. The lines in his face threw themselves into a cool relief from the hell that sparkled in his eyes.

Itachi jerked his cloak off and draped it over the blonde's naked body. "We need to hurry."

Naruto hissed as he swallowed. Fire trickled through his veins and a wave of clarity crashed over him. He almost wished for the numbness to return. Blinking, Naruto clasped his hand onto the older man's proffered arm and was yanked to his feet.

The heavy sounds of more footfalls almost made Naruto panic. Itachi jolted the younger boy over his shoulder and weaved through the crumbling pillars. Daggers plunked after their retreating figures, embedding themselves into the stacks of crates that the two dashed past.

"I can run. Put me down Itachi."

"Shut up. I'm trying to concentrate."

Naruto protested again but Itachi rolled his shoulder, making Naruto's muscles scream in protest. Trying to ignore the prickle of fire still in his blood, Naruto stilled himself to make it as easy for the other man as possible. Splotches of flaming debris rained down on them from above—the building was about to collapse in on itself.

Naruto closed his eyes and focused on grounding himself.

"Over here!"

The blond choked when Itachi skidded to a halt. His head swam when the older man whipped around and ran in the direction of the voice. Sai hunkered by the entrance to a crawl space that looked about as safe as a bed of spitting cobras.

"In here! Quick!"

Itachi swung Naruto around again to where he was cradled against the older man's chest. He curled himself into a little ball, not wanting to touch the sides of the grimy walls.

Sai swung the grate closed and blew on his scorched fingers. "Remember our deal. I want out. I'm coming with you." Itachi didn't say anything as he nodded and pressed forward through the narrow hole. "I saw your brother and Shisui. They got out already."

Naruto felt, more than heard, Itachi sigh with relief. The blond bit his lip, feeling more helpless than ever. "I really can walk you know."

"Later."

"But—"

"Later Naruto."

"Better listen to him kid."

"Shut up Sai."

The other man made a zipping motion over his mouth. "My lips are sealed boss. See these lips? So quiet that snow falls louder. Snow sounds nice right about now, doesn't it?"

Naruto and Itachi both rolled their eyes as the trio continued on their path, hunched and panting from the heat that bled through the walls. Countless minutes in the dark, they ran. Sweat dripping into his eyes, Naruto tried to blink away the sting. He wasn't sure if it was his or Itachi's. The other man's steps never faltered as they carried themselves with haste over the splintered floor.

After what felt like forever, the air around them began to cool. The exit to the tunnel blinked at them in the distance. Naruto almost cried out with relief, but the walls thundered and shook with such violence that hairline cracks formed above their heads and in the ground under their feet.

"It's coming down!"

Itachi kicked his pace into overdrive with Sai hot on his heels. "Hey boss? Would it be inappropriate to say 'timber'?"

The other man didn't answer. He was too busy dodging chunks of rock and cement that were raining down around them. The blonde clung to Itachi as a sizeable hunk hit his leg and took some skin with it. He locked his jaw and scrunched his eyes closed while they made a final mad dash for the exit.

Another deep rumble from their miniscule escape route and the tunnel began to give behind them, no longer in pieces, but entire walls. As one, the two running figures leapt at the last second when they would have been buried alive. Sai whistled low in his throat as the other two sat up and watched. The passage belched a cloud of dust and smoke.

There was no time to rest. Even staring at darkness that seemed empty couldn't guarantee that it wasn't staring back. Itachi lugged himself to his feet and set Naruto down for a moment, searching him for anything life threatening. Using his teeth, he tore a strip from the cloak and wrapped it around the dirty cut still gushing on the blonde's leg.

Naruto's ass was sore. His body trembled and he wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep forever.

"Sai", Itachi barked, impatient to get moving again.

The man came as he was beckoned and knelt in front of the blonde. Catching on, Naruto clambered onto his back and wrapped his arms around the pale neck.

"Stay low and follow me." Itachi craned his neck around before coiling his body and rocketing forward into the waiting black.

After a few choice jolts that had the blonde gasping, Naruto soon felt himself lulled to sleep against Sai's warm back as the cool air bit at his body.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Orochimaru groped around in the smoke, choking as it slithered into his lungs and stole the life from him. The gaunt beauty refused to go down like this. He'd worked so hard to forge this underground empire, this place where he alone ruled. Where he oversaw the growth, the sadism, of his chosen subjects. He made them into something beautiful, when before they were ugly and weak.

"K-Kabuto", he gasped, grabbing at the smoke that was so thick it should have had tangible form. "Kabuto, come to me."

Even in death, the man obeyed. The snake master's hand brushed against a puddle of something sticky. He slipped and scrambled to right himself. Peering through the smoke, his yellow eyes flashed with barely leashed fury. His loyal servant, the man who had worshipped his every word, sanctified his every step; Kabuto was a mere husk of his former self. Cold, despite the flames that reared up and roared around them. Lifeless, despite his earlier vitality. A traitor, because he'd left Orochimaru alone.

With poison roiling through him, Orochimaru stood on his knees and howled at the caving rooftops, the rafters themselves quaking with the weight of his grief. It was not the sound of a man whose empire was crumbling at his feet, who had only lost material things. No, this was the cry of a dying animal who'd just witnessed their offspring, their fellows be slaughtered and scattered to the four winds.

The gaunt beauty shrieked again and pounded the slick chest of the dead man. "No, damn you. No! I never gave you permission to die. Get up, you worthless..." His eyes teared up, but it wasnt from the smoke. A hand descended on his shoulder and he whipped around, ignoring the roiling fog in his mind.

Karin stood there, the orange reflection of the flames rippling against her polished leather. Takahaya, now free of the chains that had adorned him like fine jewelry, was crouched by her feet with a wound at his temple. He had one hand on her hip as he scooted closer. The young Dom was no longer threatening, but displayed a rare vulnerability as she clutched a deep gash in her side.

"M-master." She sniffled and crashed to her knees, throwing herself into his arms as the building groaned around them. Takahaya followed suit and the pale man bowed his head as they clung to him.

"I-I thought I w-was the only one…b-but then Takahaya…"

The boy shushed her. Her whole body heaved as she screamed and sobbed against the snake master while the pretty Sub quivered silently. Orochimaru's arms tightened around them as Karin glanced down at Kabuto and cried out again like someone had stabbed her. He also… for the last time.

Oh, this was far from over. Finding his strength in the trembling teens, Orochimaru hauled himself to his feet and dragged them with him. There were people he needed to protect, ones that he'd claimed responsibility for. He couldn't let this cripple him when so many others relied on his guidance.

There was always a price for everything. Nothing was ever free. The snake master bottled that grief and hatred and stored it deep within himself, to use later.

"Come. We mourn another day. For now, we need to flee. "

Tears swam in Karin's eyes but she swiped them away and swallowed, nodding as she gripped her wound harder. Takahaya rose to his feet slowly and gripped her hand. Orochimaru cast around and sniffed at the air, then glanced down at them before he hissed. Together they ran, they escaped. And together, they would have their revenge.

_**Shoot! Its so short xDD Yeah, coming soon Oro-chi is involved with a drug/sex syndicate and Sasuke's dad is gonna get all freaky as fuck and…uhm…read to find out? Marian is so good for lulz, I like him. Lol x3 I know I've been neglecting this one…I've been neglecting most actually …*sweatdrops* well, at least you know I haven't abandoned it?...even though its really short =_= ha…review my excursion into lunacy o-o?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Many Years Ago...**_

A line of bodies rotting from fever, trudged forward. Expression grim, the young doctor took each by the chin as he examined their vitals. For all intents and purposes they were the walking dead. The gaunt beauty scribbled something on his clipboard as he motioned for the next one.

"When will it end", Fugaku sighed.

Orochimaru jumped. He hadn't felt the other man approach. But then, when did he ever?

"Uchiha-sama", he murmured. He didn't miss a beat, despite the presence that pulsed beside him with authority. "We're close."

"Konoha is in your debt Orochimaru. With your help we've managed to isolate the Kyuubi strain."

"Yes sir. If we could just…"

"Don't worry about that. I've got the perfect subject in mind. She's with child and her blood is strong."

Orochimaru scowled down at the calculations he'd scratched out in a hurry. "I leave it to you then." He turned and motioned to his assistant. Kabuto, face also drawn, straightened his shoulders and pushed up his glasses as he came forward.

"Get the room ready. We'll begin immediately."

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"You can't do this to me!"

"Namikaze get ahold of yourself. Guards, restrain him!"

"No! No, Kushina!"

The redhead turned, teary eyed but resigned as the armed men at her back jostled her forward. The cold muzzles of their guns pressed into her spine and her lip trembled.

"Minato", she whispered.

The blonde the other goons were having trouble restraining stilled instantly, anguish carved on his handsome face for all to see. She nodded to him, a silent understanding passing between the two lovers as his pregnant wife was escorted outside into the armored truck. He sagged into their hold, the fight drained from him.

"Namikaze it is for the good of the village. You understand that don't you? It's your duty as a citizen. With this we'll finally have the cure."

"Fuck you", the blonde spat as Fugaku tried to take a step closer. "And fuck duty. Kushina!"

The raven-haired man tsked and spat back, hitting his target full on because the other couldn't move.

"She's saving hundreds of lives", he tried to reason. "Don't you see that?"

"Why", Minato yelled. "Why couldn't you pick someone else for this sick experiment?" His hoarse yell choked off as an arm wrapped around his throat and squeezed.

"My, my. You don't seem to be getting it at all. We _have _tried and for some reason your little Kushina was the candidate with the best results."

"Liar", the blonde howled. "You lying piece of shit!"

Fugaku threw back his head and laughed. "Really now, you're not still obsessing over the past are you?"

"She's my wife asshole. You're taking my _future_", the man's voice cracked with the weight of his desperation. The ones holding him released their grip and he slid to the floor before crawling forward and clutching at one of Fugaku's ankles.

"Please…she's carrying my son."

"Now, don't be like this", the Uchiha simpered. He hauled his blonde rival to his feet and made a show of dusting him off. "What was it you told me _all_ those years ago?" Fugaku tapped his chin. "Ah! Right. There's plenty of fish in the sea."

"I-I'll do anything", the blonde man stammered.

"That you will." He clapped a hand on Namikaze's shoulder then turned on his heel, the entourage following suit in a staunch march. Minato stood for a long time after the throaty sound of the trucks faded then walked over to the wall and slammed his head against it until he felt blood trickle down.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Well?"

Orochimaru blinked at the readings blipping across the screen. He blinked again, glanced down at some figures in the binder, glared at the screen…blinked again. "We have it", he said breathlessly. "We have it!"

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Minato…Mina—"

"Shhh. Sh, he's fine."

"Where's my husband", the redhead moaned. She was strapped to the table with her legs restrained in an apex. Wires were hooked to her temples as vials upon vials of blood were drawn then infused back into her body. Her naked belly bulged with child and glistened in the harsh fluorescent.

Kabuto stood over her and frowned at the machine's readings as he swirled some liquid in a test beaker. "Just relax miss."

The woman's head sagged back and she squeezed her eyes closed. Suddenly, she started to babble and convulse. Kabuto set the beaker down and stepped forward, flicking a syringe as all the machines hooked up to her spiked with her hysteria. He angled the needle down and squeezed the sedative into the opening of her IV drip.

"There, there", he crooned when she stopped thrashing. "It'll all be over soon."

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Fugaku reclined in his chair with a smug grin as he nursed his drink of choice. Taking a leisurely sip, he eyed the man across from him over the crystal rim.

"Come now, Orochimaru. Why the long face?"

He selected one of the cigars Marian proffered to him and placed one end in his mouth. The manservant made quick work of snipping the end and setting a flame to the frayed tip. Fugaku took three long hauls off it before shifting the cigar and trading it for another sip of brandy.

Orochimaru chose silence as he fidgeted.

"Would you like one?"

Marian trundled forward and offered him the box as well but Orochimaru waved him away. "I don't see how you can stand those things."

The eldest Uchiha chuckled lowly. "When you're in my position, it's more a blessing than a curse. I assure you. But tell me, why do you look so distressed?"

Orochimaru bit his lip. "This…isn't right…"

"What? Is something not adding up in the antidote?"

"No", the gaunt beauty said quickly. "No everything is fine. We have plenty of back stock and…well everyone is pretty much cured now…but…"

"But?"

"Why do you insist on holding onto that woman? She's served her purpose and she's fit to burst any day now."

The burn of the alcohol slithering down his throat numbed as rage clouded Fugaku's vision. "You dare question me?"

Orochimaru shook his head, panic setting in at the expression on the Uchiha's face. The slender man fidgeted then propped his ankle over one knee. Like a magnet, Fugaku's black gaze was drawn to the tantalizing juncture of the taller man's crotch. Good. Now if he could just..."N-no sir, It's just—"

The rest of his words garbled into white noise as ebony eyes simmered.

"Come here."

The lithe man jolted in his chair as Fugaku set his crystal snifter down with a clack on the glass table in front of him.

"Don't make me say it twice."

Because Uchiha's never asked. Orochimaru sighed. It was like a Uchiha privilege or something, anything they wanted they got. Resigned, he rose to his feet and stepped closer to the eldest and most powerful. "S-should we be doing this…here? Your wife is sleeping upstairs isn't she? A-and your son—"

He waved a dismissive hand. "He's away at a friend's for the night and she hasn't let me touch her since I got her with child." Fugaku's dark eyes shuttered to half-mast as he patted his lap. Without needing clarification, Orochimaru straddled the proffered area. Hands came up and caged around pale hips with bruising pressure as the politician ground Orochimaru against the swelling bulge between his legs.

Thinking quickly, the gaunt beauty rummaged around in his lab coat before Fugaku could slip it off. He placed the procured item, a crimson tablet, on his tongue before relaxing into the embrace. A door clicked off to their left, signaling the manservant's departure.

Fugaku descended on his mouth with a vengeance. Orochimaru leaned into the touch as he'd conditioned himself to do while the Uchiha swallowed his offering with a flourish of sloppy tongues and possessive growls.

"This is the new one you were telling me about?"

"Fresh out of the lab", the lithe man panted.

Fugaku convulsed beneath him, the previous buzz from his booze excursion spiking into a piercing ring as Orochimaru began rocking his body against the shorter man's.

"G-God", he hissed, clutching and kneading Orochimaru's ass. "Just like that", he gasped.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"He's gone?"

"Left town just like that."

"Poor Namikaze. I can't blame him though, what with his wife passing after giving birth to that boy. It'd make anyone go insane."

"The immune one?"

"I've heard that he talks to himself."

"Well sure. He has no one else to talk to."

"Why does it have to be him", another mother muttered bitterly. "I've lost three people to this insipid virus and yet _he _gets to live!"

"It's all in his body now. And we're cured. Should we really be treating him this way?"

"He deserves it. He doesn't know our pain. As you said, he's immune."

In a complex a little ways away, the blonde child hugged his knees and buried his face into the space offered there. He could hear their words. He'd just learned long ago not to listen. Besides, they were right. He was blessed. He had no one; no friends, no family, not a single person who cared.

He had no one to lose.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Hey rich boy."

Naruto ignored them as he sat on the swing nearby, idle toes buried in the warm sand as he rocked himself back and forth.

"Leave me alone!"

"Your daddy gonna do something if we don't?"

"Quit it! Give those back!"

"You can just get another pair can't you?"

Laughter tore at the blonde's ears and he finally dragged his eyes over to the scene. Boys in their class had cornered that Uchiha kid again. This wasn't the first time. But at least they acknowledged his existence.

If it weren't for the fact that this was the _only _grade school in the whole town, they'd probably be in different worlds. But they weren't because some dickhead came up with the idea that all kids should have the same base education, then they could excel in their own ways.

"Stoppit!"

Bet that Uchiha kid wished for the same thing. Difference…separation…Naruto got to his feet and ambled over. "Leave him alone."

He was ignored as one of the boys jostled Sasuke's shoulder.

"Leave him alone."

_Stop looking at him for once. Listen to me! I'm right here!_

Again, no one seemed to hear him. Naruto didn't pause to wonder why today. His belly gnawed at itself with hunger, the bruises on his skin pulsed and ached. He just wanted someone to notice him. To turn towards him with a smile or a sneer. Either one would have been fine.

He loathed this Sasuke, loathed him because he was always the center of attention, whether it was good or bad.

"Leave", Naruto spun one boy around, "him alone!"

The children faced him and jumped as one force; kicking, scratching, spitting, punching. The blonde welcomed the pain.

"Freak."

"Monster!"

"Just shut up and stay invisible."

"Nobody wants you!"

Again and again their blows fell until the pain and numb blended into a single sensation. Yes, yes more.

But then it stopped. He heard the poignant sound of little feet pattering away. Yelling. Crying? The blonde rolled over and looked up into charcoal eyes that glittered with intensity.

"You", the pale boy panted. "You alright?" He reached out a small hand and hauled Naruto up to sit, even as he swayed.

The blonde didn't deign to answer as his entire body pulsed with 'attention'.

"Thanks for what you did."

_Nothing. I did nothing. _

"They're such jerks."

_Jerks who don't ignore you. Jerks who're jealous of you. Who—_

"What's your name?"

Cobalt blinked as the blonde eyed him carefully. A pale arm wrapped around his quivering shoulders as the taller boy guided him carefully to his feet.

"N-naruto", he whispered.

"I'm Sasuke."

_I know. _

Sasuke stepped back and braced his hands on Naruto's shoulders as a solemn scowl smeared itself across his brow. "Wanna be friends?"

_**Take the offer boy**_.

The voice, the only one who talked to him growled in his head and without realizing it, Naruto was nodding.

Sasuke grinned. "Cool. You're sticking with me then."

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"You've saved us all but now you're leaving?"

"Its cost me too much."

"Don't go." Fugaku halted the lithe man with a manicured hand on his elbow. "Stay", he implored. And Uchiha's never begged for anything. "I know what you want to do and I don't want to have to come down on you for it. Stay here with me where it's safe."

Orochimaru shook his head as he shrugged off his lab coat and hung it on the coat tree. "I'm done lying to myself."

He slipped a tube of something into Fugaku's hands and pushed past him on his way out the door that Kabuto was propping open for him. He paused though, and turned back to face the demanding politician.

"You know where to find me though", his eyes flitted to the tube Fugaku was fingering. "If you want more."

A heavy rush of air hissed as the door shut behind them.

Fugaku worked a furious muscle in his jaw as the corked test tube rolled smoothly between his fingers. To date, Orochimaru was the first and last person to ever go against him. And that was why he intrigued the Uchiha so.

By rights, he never kept around anyone who forced him to look up. Orochimaru was a good head taller than him, slender defiance that galled every fiber of his being. No matter how he controlled their sex Orochimaru was always the one to dictate when it was okay.

He hated and loved that lack of control.

Bribes hadn't worked. And the man had tried; with fame, with fortune. The gaunt beauty denied them and chose to slink back into his shadows. He said he lied to himself.

Fugaku scoffed. Everyone lied to themselves.

Some were just more honest than others when it came to admitting that though.

He had a stunning wife who suited his image a lot better than that ginger twit would have. He'd crushed his only rival. He had everything a single man could possibly want; fame, power, wealth, and a family that adored him.

Yet…

Yet he craved something he shouldn't, from another man no less. Was it vanity? Or something else…

He was definitely not one of the honest ones.

The raven-haired man drew back his arm like he wanted to shatter the glittering tube of crimson liquid. But then, he lowered it again as he brought it up for closer inspection. With his thumb, Fugaku popped off the cork and took a good whiff of the heady aphrodisiac.

Dirty, filthy, willful little—

He tipped his head back and his throat bobbed with the lengthy swallow. A hand shot out to support him as he swayed in the empty room. Fire.

He was on fire.

Fugaku moaned and stumbled out the door. Yes, he knew where to find him.

_**Booooo! I'm sorry if that seemed confusing. This entire chapter is one big clusterfuck of a flashback. I wanted to give a bit of background to the story and so here it is. I hope you weren't too confused. And it'll all even itself out in the end. :3 Look at me, jeez! I'm on an update rampage yo xD Thank you for reading~ and please forgive any typos you will most likely encounter x3**_

_**Review?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_***coughs* Been a long time guys. But guess who's back. Back again. Hachi's back, with chapter ten~! Fuck you slim-shady. My rhymes are sicker yo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

The wind against his face felt good. He was feverish—floating and drowning and more alive than he'd ever felt in his entire life. Shadows flashed over the grey behind his closed eyes. Naruto grunted and buried his face in the sweaty shoulder blade against his cheek when the amazing feeling came to an abrupt halt. Cerulean eyes cracked open when he realized… this wasn't a dream.

"Shit", he shrieked. He squirmed and thrashed before Sai—struggling to hold him for one infantile moment—allowed him down at a look from his superior.

"Naruto", Itachi's rasp rent the quiet air of the clearing. "Calm down."

The blond curled up at Sai's feet and shivered for a minute. His fingers dug into the cool dirt as nausea sloshed in his stomach. A moment too late, he rolled to the side and vomited. Sai blinked down intently as bile speckled his pants and bandaged feet. He stepped back when Itachi motioned for him to do so, the elder Uchiha kneeling and rubbing Naruto's back until his shuddering eased to the occasional tremor.

"Are you alright", he murmured in the blond's ear.

Naruto pushed him back and rose on shaky legs. The drug was mostly out of his system but he was left feeling jittery, like he hadn't actually stood for days. Cerulean blinked and adjusted to the twisting shadows. He peered harder and saw a fenced off Dojo in front of them.

"Where are we", he rasped.

A bitter smiled curved Itachi's lips. "One of my father's training estates."

Pain darkened Naruto's eyes for a moment but he shoved it down again and schooled his features back to blankness. "No—" He cleared his throat and hawked a remnant of vomit into the dirt, wiping the back of his mouth with a liberal swallow and a grimace. "Now what?" The boy crossed his arms and widened his stance so he wouldn't sway quite so much. He felt haggard, wretched, and if the events of …however long it had been were anything to go by, Naruto needed to stop dinking around. Sasuke had turned on him. He'd been kidnapped. A cock tearing his throat, fire and shadow and….Itachi. Then darkness. Now they were here and Naruto needed to be on his guard. Not for himself…but for his rescuers. The Kyuubi was gnawing on his mind, tickling his blood with the sweet temptation of oblivion. But nothing good ever happened if he gave in. And he was so very close now. It would be easy…

But he needed to protect them all from himself.

Before Itachi could answer the hurried shuffle of footsteps sounded behind them. Though Sai and Itachi were unconcerned, Naruto stiffened immediately. He was about to turn when a pair of pale arms shot up in his peripheral and pulled his back into the hard planes of another chest.

Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's hair, breathing him in. "You're finally here." Hands wandered down, tracing the robe—the only thing covering Naruto's naked form—as they groped for injuries. Sasuke's sigh choked into a sharp, surprised gasp when Naruto flipped him over one shoulder.

Naruto's chest heaved with anger as he glared down at the pale boy. "Don't fucking touch me."

Dazed, Sasuke blinked up at him. "Wh-what's wrong with you?"

The raven's question startled an incredulous laugh from the blond. "Are you serious?"

Helpless, Sasuke reached for him but was only able to watch while Naruto stepped over him to stalk through the gates. Sai followed shortly after.

"Get up, you're embarrassing yourself."

Sasuke let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and clasped his brother's proffered wrist. He regarded his elder with a wary look as he brushed off his clothes. "I feel like I should be weirded out that you and I have fallen back into our old rhythm so easily."

Itachi scoffed. "You mean the one where I'm always picking you back up after you've fallen on your ass?"

Sasuke snorted. "I didn't fall. I was flipped."

Itachi sobered then jerked his chin at the dojo. "You didn't really think it'd be that easy, did you? That he'd just fall back into your arms after everything you've done?"

Sasuke stiffened then looked away, a scowl puckering his features. "I don't know what you mean."

"Careful brother", Itachi clapped him on the shoulder. "You know more than you realize. And I know things about the two of you that would chill your blood."

And indeed that is what happened. His brother had always been a freak, it didn't mean that Sasuke didn't love him any less or miss him terribly when he'd left but…he could be scary at times. He shook off the cold shock and was the last to enter the inner sanctity of the Uchiha fortress.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Left jab. Sweep with the right leg. Fists cracked against parched earth and splintering wood in the sweltering afternoon. Sweat snaked down Naruto's naked chest, seeking the tender places in his groin to sink their fangs into. He brushed a wrist over his eyes and cleared the caked grime away before plunging with renewed vigor at the dummy.

Slam with the elbow, grapple close. Squeeze. Break.

With a final blow, Naruto took the dummy's head. He landed in a crouch and his shoulders stiffened when another presence behind him tickled the hairs on his nape. He straightened slowly, head bowed as he turned with a steely deliberance.

Sasuke stood with his arms crossed, hip cocked to one side and a smirk curving his thin lips. "Having fun", he murmured. Naruto caught the towel the other male tossed his way and made to walk past him. Sasuke's firm grip on his elbow gave the blond pause.

"Why don't you and me have a go around?"

Naruto scoffed. "Isn't that what you're best at?" He shrugged Sasuke's arm off. "I don't need to fight you."

"Let's let our fists do the talking."

The blow came faster than anticipated and Naruto didn't have enough time to dodge. Sasuke's knuckles buried themselves against Naruto's sweaty cheek with an audible crack.

Flying back, the blond landed hard in the packed dirt. He rolled to his side and spit a clot of blood out before finding his feet again. "Alright", he growled. "Fine."

The two males flew at each other and clashed in a cloud of dirt and grunts. Their feet scratched the ground, they exchanged blows and circled each other for a few minutes before Naruto shouted, startling Sasuke.

"Why can't you just leave me alone, huh?"

"Why?" Sasuke took a step forward, his voice low and dangerous. "You're really asking me 'why'?"

"What, you want me to repeat myself? Haven't you done enough to me already? When will it be enough Sas? Huh? What more do you want from me?"

Sasuke winced at the blond's voice, tight with pain and anger and confusion. Indeed, he could understand where Naruto was coming from. It was unfair now. With everything…he'd been confused and full of hate himself until he'd been handed enlightment on a platter, next to the pill he hadn't swallowed. Deidara was nothing to him.

It was the principle of the thing, but the principle had ceased to matter long ago. Everything was clear to him now. He knew what he wanted, he knew what he wanted to give. Sasuke's posture softened, which only made Naruto bristle more as the other boy took a few more hesitant steps forward.

"Naruto…can't we just…"

"No." Kyuubi's voice growled inside his mind. _**What's wrong boy? Isn't this what you've wanted all along? Take him, use him as he's done you for years.**_

Naruto shook his head and palmed his eye. He didn't notice Sasuke try to take his hand until their fingers linked. Naruto ripped himself back then kneed Sasuke in the groin. The raven sank to the ground with a groan that was just a couple of octaves too high.

Leaves rustled nearby and Naruto scurried inside.

"Well", a voice said above him. Sasuke was in the fetal position by now, pale face crimson from pain and shame as he glared into the tree at Sai's grinning face. "It would appear that little blondie is bilingual."

"Come again", Sasuke wheezed. He groaned and rested his head in the dust, squeezing his eyes shut as waves of pain rippled through his body.

"You said 'Let's let our fists do the talking'. But Naruto speaks with knees too."

Sasuke smacked his head against the ground until the parched earth cracked.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Itachi passed him a cold beer and plopped down next to him. Steam still rose from his skin, a delicious aftereffect of the outside baths here.

Naruto cracked the can open and tipped his head back, taking a loud couple of swings before sighing. "Thanks. There's nothing better than cold beer after a good soak."

"No problem."

Naruto set the can down and leaned back on his hands, enjoying the way the cicadas buzzed against the skin not covered by his loose-fitting yukata. He wasn't sure if they'd been here a week or a day. But it was much needed time for him to recuperate. "Shisui's a good cook", he said after a long moment.

"I know."

"Want to tell me why you're out here then, instead of inside with him?"

Itachi hunched forward and crossed an ankle over his knee as he readjusted his own Yukata. "You're avoiding my brother."

"So?"

"So…from what I remember, you two used to be inseparable."

Naruto barked out a laugh. "That's something you grow out of, believe me. Things change."

Itachi didn't answer, instead allowing the peaceable silence to lap around them like lazy ripples in a pond.

"I'm tired…" The blond's voice was small.

"I know."

"Thanks for…uh…" The beer. The save. The protection.

"You're welcome."

Naruto snatched the can up then emptied it. The thin metal crinkled when he crushed it.

"Some things", Itachi started. "Some things have a startling tendency to remain the same. Strength is one of them because… it doesn't just come in the physical form. Only Gods and Heroes can be brave in isolation."

"Itachi…"

The elder held up a hand.

"Naruto, you're stronger than you might ever realize. Remember that."

With that, he got up and patted himself off, taking the two empty cans and heading inside. Naruto was left with his thoughts, and for once it didn't feel quite so ominous.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"So why not just fuck him, if you think that'll make this all better?"  
>"Sai?"<p>

"Mhm?"

"Shut up."

"Okay." Sai shrugged and tucked his hands in his pockets. Sasuke turned back to the open crack in the door, watching Naruto train outside with an intensity that gave him goosebumps.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Karin patted her submissive's head as he nuzzled into her thigh. Orochimaru was consulting with the Sound Five. Even their elite tracking skills were drawing a blank it seemed.

"What do you mean they just disappeared? Nobody can _disappear_. I want you to find them. But _do not engage_, do you hear me?"

"Yes sir", the leader rasped. The group melted into the shadows as silently as they'd come.

Orochimaru rubbed the bridge of his nose and turned towards his last apprentice. He gave her a tight smile. "Tell me you have better news, my love."

The girl nodded and Takahaya whimpered softly when she moved her hand away. "Fugaku is on the move as well. It seems your plan panned out there, my lord. Get to the son, strike the father."

Orochimaru nodded, his eyes glittering like a snake regarding a mouse. "And?"

"And…it would seem he has just as much an idea pertaining his son's whereabouts as we do sir."

Orochimaru bit his thumb and rocked back in the chair. It was slow, starting again but they'd managed. The new headquarters was comfortable but bare. It was something he could work with and would lovingly use to rebuild his empire over time but first…there were loose ends to attend to.

"You've done well Karin."

She dipped her head at the praise with a small smile. He waved his hand. "Leave me."

Karin got up without a sound and her and Kazahaya left, whispering something together about a taking nap.

For the briefest instant, Orochimaru allowed a smile to curve his lips while he watched his children go but it was gone before the impression could be left.

He got up and padded into his adjoining apartment on bare feet. He was torn. This had gotten out of hand. Sure, he'd wanted to strike back, to get high on manipulation because that in itself, coupled with hefty doses of lust, was a most heady concoction. It was better than anything he could synthesize in the sterile confines of a lab.

But he'd been greedy. Careless. People weren't supposed to die, but they had. And now he found himself wanting the very man's head who he'd tried to seduce in the first place. Sure it had been his son, that Itachi brat. But when Orochimaru was slighted, he made sure to go for the heart of the matter.

Through the sons, the father would cripple. He would live with the pain of having to bury his children. And by the end of it, Fugaku would be forced to do something no other man had ever done. He would kiss the hands of his sons' murderer.

This thought comforted Orochimaru until he stepped into his room. The gloom was oppressive with no one occupying his bed. The sheets were crisp and tight and would no longer dip with Kabuto's familiar weight. The gaunt beauty jerked away from that line of thought then cursed at the photo of himself and his young assistant resting on his nightstand; smiles as blinding as the white of their lab coats, arms around each other, the world…at their feet.

Breath shuddered in his chest. _Look for him in the shadows and he's nowhere to be found_, he thought with a dark chuckle. _ But the moment you least expect it, the moment your guard is torn down from the weariness of your fault…you can see every hair on his damn head as clearly as the day you took that photo. _

This was his purpose now. To protect, to avenge, and to conquer the unconquerable.

Orochimaru didn't sleep in his bed that night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MOAR COMPLICATE…I think I want to fiddle with the idea of Kyuubi as a blood virus a little more. It's kinda cool O.O And big reveal next chapter…Naruto has a mystery visitor!?<strong>_


End file.
